Finally Where We Belong
by jmrstarlover
Summary: AU/OOC Hermione and Luna are unhappy with their current situation, and get offered the chance to change it all. SB/HG RL/LL JP/LE SS/OC PP/OC  M in later chapters... Kinda slow start to get everything explained.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n Star: **__So I am all over the place lately… I keep reading random couplings within the Harry Potter stories, and then I get hooked on them and choose to write about it… So here is another one. This is an over used concept, but I'm hoping I can spin it differently. To all my Glee people, I will continue that eventually… Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I unfortunately do not have the distinct pleasure of owning any characters within the Harry Potter universe… I wish I did though._

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Hermione Granger, a 5'4" brunette with wild, bushy curls, and amazing curves, flopped on her bed in the Gryffindor 6th year dorms with a groan. Shielding her face with a pillow, she screamed loudly.

"Whoa, 'Mione," Ginny Weasly, her 5'6" red-headed, freckled best female friend, said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick of this Gin," she answered once she removed the pillow. "Ron treats me the way he treats you, Draco treats me like shit, and other than Harry, who I consider to be my little brother, no other guy at this school notices me. I just want to finally have a boyfriend."

"What about Viktor?"

"Viktor was a creep, but he was only my friend," Hermione explained in a low tone. "We didn't even ever kiss, Gin. I am completely inexperienced, besides what I have learned in books. It's like I don't belong here or something…"

"What do you mean by you don't belong here?" Ginny demanded. "Did Malfoy tell you this?"

"You misunderstood me Gin," Hermione quickly replied, inwardly sighing in relief when Ginny's murderous expression cleared. "I don't mean that I don't think I belong in Hogwarts, because I know that I do. What I mean is that I feel like I mother everyone. I am the responsible one."

"My mother always told me that I was born an old soul, but I don't think I fully understood what she meant until now." The look on Hermione's face was soft and pensive as she attempted to explain her feelings to Ginny. "I feel like I was born at the wrong time, like I am _in_ the wrong time."

"Oh, so you're like Luna then?" Ginny asked suddenly, understanding dawning on her face. "Luna told me that she should have been born about 20 years ago if she were to fit with how she perceives life."

"I can agree with that," Hermione muttered, still contemplating her realization. "Hmm, I think I am going to go and talk to Luna about this. Thanks for listening Gin. I appreciate it." As soon as the sentence ended, she was on her feet and out the door, so quickly that if Ginny didn't know any better she would've believed her to have Apparated.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Ginny supplied to the empty room, shrugging then skipping out to the common room intent on discovering Harry on his own.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Hermione ran out of the portrait hole, racing to the library, where Luna had told them she would be all day. When she reached the doorway to the library, she stopped, took a deep breathe, then calmly walked into the room, straight for the table Luna normally occupied.

At the table, a 5'5" female sat. The girl had straight blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. The expression on her face and in her eyes was dazed as usual. The only people that would be able to see the look of pure concentration on her face at the moment would be one of her close friends.

"Oh, hello Hermione," the blonde girl, also known as the fellow 6th year Ravenclaw that was Luna Lovegood said breathily. "Did you need something?" As she said this, she closed the book she was previously enraptured by and looked at her.

"Hi Luna," Hermione said back happily. "I was talking to Ginny a little bit ago. I was upset and explaining to her about how I felt that I did not belong in this time period. She said that you had similar feelings, so I thought that I should come and talk to you."

"Oh yes," Luna replied happily, her eyes focused on something that Hermione couldn't see, let alone understand, but she could see them darken somewhat. "Ever since the whole being bit by Greyback during the full moon and everyone knowing about it, I have wanted out of here."

Hermione's heart broke as Luna said this, remembering the attack that took place a few months prior that changed Luna's life forever. Luna's voice broke her contemplation. "Everyone, barring Ron, Ginny, Harry, and yourself of course, ignores me or avoids me because they are frightened. I just want to live how I used to. Back then, I was told that the 70s would suit me because I could fit in with the hippies. I should've liked to have met them, they sound fascinating."

Hermione giggled at the end of Luna's explanation, realizing that she would fit in well with that time period. "I don't know where I would want to be to be honest," Hermione supplied with a slight blush. "But I would love to see… never mind, it's rather foolish really." She sighed.

"You would love to see Sirius Black again?" Luna asked suddenly, shocking Hermione, who believed that no one, other than a certain pair of brothers, was aware of how she felt about him. "That way you could actually attempt to pursue your feelings for him before he becomes Harry's godfather, 20 years older than you, tainted by Azkaban, and is actually still among the living?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How…how… I don't…. I mean…. huh?"

"Let me guess, how did I know that you had feelings for Sirius?" Luna asked. Upon seeing Hermione's nod, she continued. "Well, I am very perceptive, whether people like to believe it or not. I saw the look on your face when Harry had that dream about Sirius, and the way your body completely relaxed when he wasn't where Harry said he was. I saw how distressed and broken your were when we lost him, and how even hearing his name now makes tears run down your face," her soft explanation ended with her handing Hermione a tissue.

"So," Hermione sniffled, wiping away her tears. "We both feel that we would belong in the time of the Marauders better than our own. Think there is anything that we could do about it?"

"I believe I can be of assistance there," the soft tinkling voice interrupted. Spinning around the girls noticed Professor Albus Dumbledore, the white haired, long white bearded Headmaster that always had a twinkle in his eye, one that was shining brighter now then ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked with hope.

"What I mean my dear," he said. "Is that I can send you both back. Since Voldemort's defeat, and the fact that you were apart of it Miss Granger, and the fact that he would've only created 3 of the Horocruxes at this time, I am confident that if I were to send you both back, you could change everything. For the better."

"Which 3 sir?" the timid voice not at all reflecting the brave Gryffindor that asked the question.

"The diadem, the ring, and the diary," he responded happily. "And the diary is at the school in the possession of one Luscious Malfoy."

"So if we were to go back," Luna began. "We would have the task of finding and destroying these Horocruxes, and then killing Voldemort?"

"Oh no, my child," Dumbledore responded in shock. "You would go back, taking a note to my past self. It would hold all the information about the location and destruction of the Horocruxes and Voldemort, and I would be the one doing it. I could in no way risk your lives. You have already done much for our cause the first time around."

"I'm sorry Sir," Hermione stated quietly. "I have to know. Are you serious? Because if this is just a joke, I don't think either one of us could handle it."

"I assure you," he replied. "This is all real. I can send you back as soon as you accomplish one task Miss Granger."

"Anything," she hurriedly agreed. "I will do anything if it will give me a shot with Sirius."

"Yes well, that you must accomplish all on your own," he said with a smirk. "You must accomplish the same task the 5th year Marauders accomplished. You must do this so that you can be of some help to Miss Lovegood here. I of course will be of assistance to you, as will Professor McGonagall if you wish it."

"Actually," she blushed, speaking quietly. "I have about a week left on it, and I will become an Animagus. I began my research and preparing the day after her attack. If you would both be kind enough to go through everything to make sure it is all correct, I would appreciate it though."

"Of course, we would be delighted!" Dumbledore said happily. "This makes everything so much easier. You will of course both be in the 6th year, as you are now." _(A/N Luna finished her 5__th__ during the war, and Hermione missed her 6__th__, so they are both in the same year in this story.) _

"Would the Marauders be in the same year as well?" Hermione asked.

"They would," he answered. "Now as for Houses. Would you both wish to remain in your current House, or switch?"

"I want to stay a Gryffindor," Hermione answered loudly and quickly, blushing afterwards at her outburst."

"I should like to switch to Gryffindor," Luna said in a daze. "I always liked their colors more, and the lion is just so cute."

"Very well then, we shall include that in the letter as well," his statement caused a smile on both girls' faces. "I shall be sending you back the day the students arrive, so you will be excused from your regular classes for the rest of this week. Along with all of your friends so that you can say your proper goodbyes. You may also spend time with any family that you see fit, as they will be invited to the castle upon your request. Do you have any questions?"

"I do," Hermione said confidently. "First off, would I have to register to become an Animagus, or can I do so illegally? Second, what are we going to do about Luna's furry little problem? And lastly, can we tell people that we are from the future and about the future?"

Dumbledore smiled before responding. "To answer your questions in sequence, no, you will not have to register as you will be going back in time right after your transformation. As for Miss Lovegood, her situation as well as your own will be explained in the letter addressed to my former self, and she shall be introduced to someone that should be able to help her deal with all of this. And as for your last question, as you are going back to change the future, I see no problem with you telling people about the future that you know."

"Now that I have answered Miss Granger's questions, do you have any for me Miss Lovegood?" he asked softly.

"Other than my request for my father to come here, I do not."

"Very well," he said. "Miss Granger, would you like me to arrange for your family and the entirety of the Weasly family to also be summoned?"

"Just the Weasly's Professor," she replied sadly. "My parents still have not forgiven me for wiping their memories during the War. I shall send them an owl, but unless they express the desire to see me, I do not see them coming. Can the Weasly's stay the whole time we have left in this time? And can we all be given our own quarters?"

"I am sorry to hear that my dear," Dumbledore said sadly as Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione in support. "And of course. You have all the time in world with them, and they are allowed to stay until they choose to leave, or you do. I will have the quarters arranged for you in an hour, and I believe that your families should be arriving soon after. I would go tell your friends first."

With that, Dumbledore began to walk out of the library. "I should like to see your project Miss Granger."

"Oh yes, that. It's in Moaning Myrtel's bathroom Sir."

"Very good. I shall be speaking with you soon. Good day," he quickly walked out of the Library to do whatever it is he does when he isn't answering prayers.

Luna quickly grabbed her stuff and then Hermione's hand, pulling her out the door of the Library. "C'mon Hermione," she said excitedly. "We need to go to Gryffindor Tower and tell the others." Both girls rushed in the direction of the Tower with a spring in their step.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione said the password, and both girls leaped through the portrait hole. Spotting Ginny sitting by the fire with Harry and Ron, who were again engaged in a round of Wizards' Chess, they attempted to calmly walk over to them. "Hey guys," they said at the same time, laughing hysterically afterwards.

"Um, hi?" Ginny answered for the group, confused at the looks of pure bliss upon her best friends' faces. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you all," Hermione happily replied. "Now if you don't mind."

"Well actually," Harry began, not looking away from the board, and missing the serious tone of her voice. "After this round, Ron and I were going to do our homework. It's due tomorrow you know."

"Forget about your homework, it's not important," Hermione said loudly in a huff, causing the whole common room to go quiet and everyone to turn to her. Luna sat by snickering. "Oh don't look at me like that. You heard me. Now, if you would be so kind as to come with us, we shall explain."

With that, her and Luna walked out of the common room and up the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory. Hearing loud footsteps behind them, they were aware of the fact that their friends had in fact followed them. When everyone was in the room, Hermione warded the doors and cast silencing charms so that no one would be able to listen in. She also protected the room against the Extendable Ears that Fred and George had invented.

"Okay 'Mione," Ron said slowly, concern in his voice. "What's going on? You tell us that homework isn't important, and then you ward the doors against everything. Is Voldemort back from the dead or something?" Three people in the room grew pale at his question, himself included.

"Well, in a way," Luna answered happily. "For us, yes he is alive. For yourselves, not at all."

"Hermione," Harry asked confused. "I don't understand what she is talking about. How can he be alive for you, but not for us?"

"Maybe you all should sit down," Hermione ordered, not suggested. Her tone one that was known to not be argued with, so their three friends sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Now, to answer your questions, I will start from the beginning." Hermione went on to tell them about the conversation that she and Luna had just had with Dumbledore. "So Voldemort is alive for us because we are going back in time to change things, and to find our place."

The two girls waited patiently for their friends to understand what they were saying, watching their expressions turn slowly from shock, to confusion, to understanding, to anger.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny yelled. "You are both seriously leaving us? Have you gone completely mental?"

"Hear hear," Harry and Ron agreed.

"Not at all," Hermione answered. "Look, Luna and I cannot be completely happy here. We have tried, it just won't work. Luna was different to begin with, and after the attack, everything just got worse. Going back will definitely be easier on her, because no one, outside of those we choose to tell, will know."

"Okay, I can understand Luna's point of view on this," Harry said slowly. "But what do you gain from this Hermione? What made you want to go back, other than helping Luna?"

"This isn't about Luna, Harry," she replied quietly. "Yes, the benefit is that there will be two of us, but that isn't why I am doing this. Not at all."

"It's Sirius isn't it 'Mione?" Ginny asked suddenly. "You want to go back to be with him from the start don't you?"

"Sirius?" Harry and Ron asked in shock.

"Yes Gin," Hermione said. "I am going back to be with him. I lost him once, I can't do it again, and I can't live like this anymore."

"Live like what?" Ron asked furiously, not understanding. "Since when do you even care about Sirius?"

SLAP!

The sound reverberated through the room. Ron was clutching his face, and Hermione was breathing heavily, tears in her eyes.

"Merlin Hermione," Harry said softly, eyes on Ron's cheek. "You loved Sirius didn't you?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Tell you what exactly Harry?" she asked. "That I am in love with your godfather who is 20 years my senior? How would you have taken that?" Acknowledging the understanding look on Ron and Harry's faces, she spoke again. "I am sorry for slapping you Ron. As for us going to the past, this will benefit each of you as well."

"It's ok Hermione," Ron said. "I definitely deserved it. How would it benefit all of us exactly?"

"By going back," she explained. "Harry gets a life with his parents, Ginny won't be possessed by Voldemort, and you all won't have to deal with any of the shite we've dealt with the whole bloody time we have been at Hogwarts. It will make your lives better. Yes, we will miss you all, but we are doing this for you as much as for ourselves."

As she finished, their friends stood, and pulled her and Luna into a group hug.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore's voice interrupted their moment. Turning, they all noticed his Patronus, a beautiful silver phoenix floating before them. "Your families are all waiting for you in the Entrance Hall." With that, the phoenix disappeared.

"Let's go guys," Luna said in her breathy voice.

Walking silently down the stairs and through the common room, where all eyes were on them, the group made their way through the portrait hole to begin their trek down to their families.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_


	4. Chapter 4

About 10 minutes later, they reached the waiting group. The sea of red engulfing Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione individually, while Luna made her way over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"So what's happened?" Molly, the Weasly matriarch who looked like an older and slightly rounder version of Ginny, but with curls, asked the group in a worried voice. "Dumbledore sent the owl to us, but we were not expecting to find Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George here as well."

"Ah, you are all assembled," Dumbledore's voice interrupted as he came down the stairs. "Miss Granger, everything in your project is in fact correct, and in 7 days, everything will be ready," he looked to her to see her nod, then turned to the group again. "With that said, I would like you all to follow me, and I shall then aid Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood on the explanation on why you are all here."

He turned on his heel and briskly walked up the stairs. The large group of 13 hurriedly following him as he led them through the castle. Stopping suddenly in front of a portrait of a clock he said, "Time knows no master." The portrait opened and everyone walked inside, seeing a common room that was almost half the size of the Great Hall with seating for everyone, and enough staircases and doors that the curious expressions on the faces of those that did not know what was going on deepened.

"Wow," Fred whistled impressed.

"This is pretty sweet," George supplied.

"Well Albus," Molly asked impatiently, sitting on the love seat with Arthur as the rest of her brood and Mr. Lovegood sat around them, facing another love seat and chair. "What exactly is going on, and how does it involve Luna and my sweet Hermione?"

"Well Molly," Dumbledore began after a moment. "I think it would be better for the girls to tell you the story, and I shall stay and answer questions afterwards."

"Okay then," Molly then turned to Hermione and Luna. "What is it my dear?"

"Well, before we start, we would just like to say that this in no way has to do with any of you. We love you all very much," Hermione started slowly, sharing a look with Luna. "With that said however, we will tell you that no one will be able to change our minds. This is what we want, and we are going through with it. Understand?" Seeing everyone nod with confused faces, Luna and Hermione again began to tell their families the tale that was leading them to their rightful place.

After they were finished, silence fell over the assembled group. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood and sat down in front of their friends, leaning against their legs. This gesture, though many could perceive it as friendship, told everyone in the room that Hermione and Luna had their support and that they were going to take their side no matter what.

"Albus," Molly asked quietly, tears clear in her voice. "How can you allow them to do this? How can you be so willing to help them?"

"Molly," Albus began in a soft voice. "I am aware of your affection for Hermione, and that her leaving is going to make you feel like you are losing one of your own, but this was her choice. I offered both girls a way out, to change their lives, and give them what they want. They accepted."

Seeing the slight confusion on her face, he turned to the future time-travelers, and spoke again. "I believe that you will need to tell them your reasoning behind wanting to go back."

Luna sighed. For the first time since they had all met, the dazed look in her eyes disappeared, and her tone was one of sorrow, grief, and anticipation. "I know that this is hard to understand, but I cannot stay here any longer. I am not welcome in this school by all the students, barring the four around me of course."

"Who are these bloody wankers that are making you feel like this Luna?" George, the eldest of the red-headed twins that was unfortunately missing an ear, that was covered by his long hair, said angrily.

"Yeah, we will take care of all of them," Fred, the younger twin, said with glee. "Gives us a chance to test our new products. But we can also just beat the gits so they leave you alone." This statement was followed by George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie cracking their knuckles menacingly, agreeing with Fred's statement.

"As much as I appreciate that, it won't help," she said sadly, knowing how much this was hurting them, and touched that they cared so much. "That's part of the problem. The majority of the student body ignores me, while the rest are the ones that torture me. I can't do this anymore, and going back in time to when there was another werewolf in the school, would hopefully make things easier."

The group then realized that Remus Lupin would in fact still be in Hogwarts, and would be able to help her. Turning to Hermione, Charlie asked the question that everyone wanted answered. "Other than going to protect Luna, why Hermione?"

"I will admit, that helping Luna is my first priority. This is why in a weeks time, I shall become an unregistered Animagus," she paused at the shocked gasps around her, then continued when silence once again reigned. "While protecting Luna is something that I care deeply about, that is not why I wish to go," she hesitated, unsure of how everyone was going to take this news.

"Well 'Mione?" Fred asked in a gruff voice, slightly hurt by the fact that she was leaving.

"Why is it that you wish to leave us?" George asked, his voice matching that of his brother.

"I do not wish to leave you," she said, tears falling down her face. Standing, she went to the twins, pulling them both into tight hugs, before returning to her seat next to Luna. "I hate the fact that this decision is making me lose you all, but this will be better for all of you in the end as well. None of you will have to face the problems that Voldemort caused. George, you will still have your ear, and Fred, you will not have to suffer his horrible ear humor anymore." The twins smirked, pain still evident in their eyes at the thought of losing her.

"As much as I love you all and am happy that this is going to make your lives better as well, this is not why I am leaving," she paused again, taking a deep breath. Luna grabbed her hand, squeezing it in a form of silent support. Flashing her a thankful smile, Hermione looked to her family again. "I am doing this for me. The man I loved was taken from me, and even if he wasn't, he never would have agreed to be with me. Going back is my only opportunity to try and live my life with him."

"Who are you in love with Hermione?" Bill asked quietly, having suspicions, but wanting her to confirm them. "There are three great men that have died throughout this war that you could've been in love with that would be your age at that time."

"Wait," Percy asked confused by his brothers' words. "Who?"

"Snape, Sirius, or Remus," Charlie answered for Bill, keeping his eyes on Hermione.

The group of five teens in front of them started laughing hysterically at the thought of Hermione loving Snape.

"I doubt it's Snape Charlie," George laughed with the group. "He hated her, and she him, that's a definite no."

"Explains the laughing of the group though," Fred said amused. "So that means she is a woman after our own heart George."

"Yes Fred," he agreed lightly. "Seeing as how our mentors are the only two men left, it would seem as though she was."

"It's Sirius dear, isn't it?" Molly asked quietly, causing all the laughter to end, and everyone to look at the blushing Hermione. "Arthur and I had conversations about how you would look at Sirius, and then how you reacted when he died. We didn't really understand, but I get it now. And it would explain why you were afraid to say who it was with how he and I got on," she laughed lightly, causing the rest of the group to laugh as well, remembering the fights between the matriarch and the deceased Marauder.

"Yes Mrs. Weasly," Hermione said, looking her in the eye. "Ever since 3rd year when we heard his story. It's always been Sirius," she looked down, not able to face the group.

"He loved you Hermione," Charlie, the young dragon keeper with long red-hair, said softly, watching as her head snapped up, and her eyes locked with his.

"He told us," Bill, the eldest of the Weasly children, the curse breaker that had his hair tied back in it's ponytail and the earring in his ear, continued, motioning between himself and Charlie. "He was waiting till you were out of school and he talked to Harry. He wanted to be with you Hermione. We wanted to tell you, but didn't know how love."

Hermione choked on a sob, unsure how to take the news, but still insanely happy to find out that he had returned her affections. She was vaguely aware of her friends leaving her side, and let out a surprised gasp when she felt herself being picked up and placed on the one leg of each Bill and Charlie, the two young men hugging her tightly, comforting her.

Once she had calmed, she seated herself comfortably on Charlie's lap, her feet stretched out on Bill's. She laid the back of her head again Charlie's chest and faced the rest of her family. "I have to go," she said in a hoarse voice, still rough from her tears. "I need to be with him, and I need to change things. This all needs to be redone."

"Okay Hermione," Molly said, tears falling freely down her face. "I understand, and I support your decision to go."

Hermione felt the pull in her gut to go and hug her surrogate mother, but did not have the energy or desire to move from the comforting embrace of the two men she saw as brothers. "I would hug you right now," she replied with humor. "But I find myself much too comfortable in the laps of your sons." Those assembled laughed at her comment, the laughter growing as Bill and Charlie tightened their grips and lightly tickled her.

"Ah, now that all of that is taken care of ," Dumbledore said merrily, interrupting the laughing group. "I believe the girls have something they would like to ask all of you."

"Oh yes," Hermione squeaked, finally able to stop the torture that Bill and Charlie decided to issue. "If you all have the time, we would love it if you would all stay here with us. These quarters were granted to us so that we all may remain together for the final days of Luna and I being in this time. So what do you say? Will you all stay?"

Bill and Charlie leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek at the same time, one on either side. Giggling, she ruffled their hair and said, "I'm guessing that is a yes." Seeing their grins she looked to the rest. "Oh and Harry, Ginny, and Ron, you have all been excused from your classes to spend time with us as well."

"We're in 'Mione," Harry said for the three. "We wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I can't speak for my twin," George began before being interrupted.

"I can," Fred said. "We'll definitely be here Hermione."

George huffed and glared at his brother for stealing his thunder before turning and winking at Hermione.

"I can stay Hermione, Luna," Percy, the third eldest Weasly son, with short red hair and glasses replied formally, causing the twins to snicker.

"I'm sorry dear," Mr. Lovegood said, looking at his daughter. "I wish I could, but I just do not have the time. Have a good time. I love you and will miss you so much." Luna hugged her father tightly, and watched as he walked out the door.

"We'll stay of course," Arthur, the man of the Weasly house, who looks like Percy but older, balding, and rounder, said, meaning himself and his wife. "This is a family affair, and it would not be right if the parents were not here."

"Of course we'll stay Arthur," Molly admonished. "Like it was even a question."

"Hey 'Mione," Bill said playfully, tickling her feet as Charlie hugged her tightly again. "Try not to miss us too much, seeing as how we will be there with you."

"What do you mean exactly?" Hermione asked, shocked at his words.

"Easy," Charlie answered with a laugh. "For the brightest witch of your age, I am shocked that you didn't know this. How old was Sirius exactly?"

"35," she answered automatically.

"Exactly. Do you know how old Bill and myself are?" he asked.

"Bill is 32, almost 33 and you are 31, almost 32. What does that have to…. Oh my gosh! Bill will be a 3rd year and you, Charlie will be a 1st year when we go back," her eyes shone with happy tears as she hugged her brothers again tightly. "Oh, but you won't know who I am." At this, she started crying softly. "I'm losing my big brothers."

"You won't ever lose us, Hermione," Bill said as he switched the way she was sitting so she was in his lap with her feet in Charlie's. He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back.


	5. Chapter 5

"I actually have a solution to that Miss Granger," Albus said with a smile. "You are bringing notes from myself back to me, so why not have Charlie and Bill do the same for their former selves. Including something that only they would know so that it would not look like a joke. You would also be permitted to use my pensieve in order to show them your memories of them."

"Really Sir?" she asked softly, clutching Bill's robes tightly.

"Of course. You need people there that you can trust, and I would say that Messer's Weasly would be a great option."

"Thank you so much Sir," she said, calming her tears. "As much as I love everyone here, Charlie, Bill, and I worked to get as close as we are now. I would hate to lose that just because I want to be with Sirius. What do you guys think?" she asked the boys, locking eyes with each one.

"We'd be happy to Mi," Charlie said, squeezing her calf. "Even if you will technically be our big sister there, we swore to protect you and look out for you, and we shall continue to do that."

She then sat up and pulled both boys to her, the three participating in a group hug. When she released them, she snuggled against Bill's chest and asked cheekily, "So, what exactly are you going to tell your past selves?"

The boys both went pink, knowing exactly what she was referring to. They had no secrets, which is why both boys had to fake not knowing about Sirius. "Well," Charlie began slowly, clearing his throat. "You know exactly what we are going to say, and we aren't admitting that to any one else ever again. It's bad enough we told you. We were supposed to die with that secret."

Hermione laughed at the embarrassed men that she was sitting on before turning to face the rest of the curious group. "Don't even think about it Mya," Bill growled, knowing what was going through her head. "You really wouldn't like how we could get back at you. And you remember the, ahem, punishment," he leered at her, seeing her blush. "For telling anyone about that."

"Okay," George said loudly, interrupting the blushing trio. "What is going on here?"

"Since when are you three so close?" Fred asked.

"The World Cup," the three answered together, laughing.

"What do you mean the World Cup?" Ginny asked. "You were with me every day 'Mione."

"Very true," Charlie said with a smirk. "She did spend all day you with you and everyone else."

"She spent all night with us though," Bill said, waiting patiently with his brother and Hermione for the reaction that they knew was coming, counting down on his fingers against Hermione's back. When he reached zero, they heard it.

"WHAT?" everyone in the room yelled at once.

"Taking advantage of a young girl," Molly fumed. "I never. Thought I raised you better."

"Mum," Charlie said calmly, his eyes laughing. "You misunderstand us. Yes, Hermione spent all night with us, but not in the way you are thinking."

"Explain yourselves then Charles and William," she roared, glaring at the group and how close they all really were.

The boys visibly flinched when she said their full first names. "Mrs. Weasly," Hermione began softly, trying not to anger the woman more. "What Bill and Charlie meant, though with more tact then either boy possess, was that we spent all night talking."

"Hermione has had issues sleeping since her 2nd year," Charlie said. "After the whole ordeal with being petrified, she doesn't sleep much. Bill and myself really don't sleep either, so we spent the nights talking with one another and getting to know each other better."

"When she would drift off on the sofa, chair, or in one of our arms, we would take her back to her bed, tuck her in, and then go to sleep ourselves," Bill finished.

"Why would she fall asleep in one of your arms?" Ginny asked curiously. "And why did I never wake up when you brought her back to bed?"

"Depending on what we were talking about would depend on where she would fall asleep," Charlie explained. "If we were talking about something that was difficult or upsetting in any way, she would wind up in one of our arms."

"As for you not ever waking up," Bill said with a laugh. "You sleep like a Weasly, so you of course never woke up."

"How often does this happen?" Percy asked, fascinated with the information he was learning about his siblings.

"Anytime we were together," Hermione said. "If it was just Charlie and me, or even just Bill and myself, we would set up a recorder, so it could record our conversations, and we would send them to the missing member."

"When we were at the Burrow, or even Grimmuald Place, we would talk in either the kitchen or mine and Charlie's room," Bill explained easily. "If one of us was missing, Hermione would set an alarm and fall asleep on the others' bed so that she could wake up and return to her bed before everyone else woke up."

"If all of us we together," Charlie continued easily. "Hermione would share a bed with one of us, switching each time, and would again leave before anyone else got up. This may seem odd to all of you, but we are all to the point where the love between us is so strong that no romantic feelings could ever interfere with how we act."

"How did none of us know this?" Harry asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, I am the brightest witch of my age," Hermione said with a smile. "We were smart, and we hid it because no one would ever understand. This is just how we are."

"How did we not know?" Fred asked suddenly.

"I know what you mean Fred," George continued. "We prank all of our dear siblings when they sleep. So how did we not know?"

"Did you guys ever try to prank us when Hermione was visiting?" Charlie asked knowingly. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, he continued. "We knew that if you attempted to prank us, you would not be able to get through because the wards we put up were better than they used to be because we had Hermione's help. Did you not ever wonder why any of the pranks you attempted to catch Hermione with didn't work?"

"I did wonder," Fred mused.

"This all makes a world of sense," George thought aloud. "So you both blocked the pranks against her then?" The two boys smiled and nodded.

"So if there aren't any romantic feelings," Ron asked the three of them. "Why did you leer at 'Mione when you mentioned the punishment?"

The three people on the love seat looked at each other and nodded. Bill turned to the others with a smile. "Because the punishment for speaking certain secrets is to do the one thing that you would absolutely hate to do. In my case, it would be to heal the hole in my ear, wear normal clothes, and get a job within Gringotts."

"Mine," Charlie continued. "Would be to cut my hair, and quit my job with the dragons."

"And mine," Hermione said with a blush. "Would be to dress the same way that Charlie and Bill's girlfriends normally do. Short skirts, belly shirts that are tight, cutting my hair shorter, tattoos, and getting my belly button pierced."

"Hence," Bill said with a grin. "The leer." He and Charlie laughed. They then caught the dazed looks on their brothers' and Harry's faces, and stopped laughing immediately, clutching Hermione to them tightly.

"Oi," Charlie shouted threateningly. "Stop fantasizing and picturing her like that."

"If you don't knock it off," Bill warned, his voice hard. "We'll kick your arses."

The threat snapped all 5 of the boys out of their day dreams, and they shrunk under the glares being sent their way by Bill and Charlie.

"Even though you don't have issues with those, huh Hermione?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Bill and Charlie snapped their attention to her, as well as the other boys in the room.

"What does she mean Mya?" Bill asked curiously.

"Well, I um…" she began hesitantly, looking at Dumbledore.

"Molly, Arthur, why don't we go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks and allow the children to have time to themselves?" Dumbledore said, phrasing it like a question, but leaving no room for arguments. When the three had left the room, all eyes again settled on Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

"Again," Charlie started. "The question is posed. What does she mean Mi?"

Hermione grabbed both boys' hands, moving them to her stomach, then raising her arms above her head. She giggled as their hands reached their destination of her belly button.

"Holy shite," Bill said in shock. "Seriously?"

Charlie moved Hermione's shirt out of the way, so that they could all see the piercing against her skin that was evident by the three little jewels that hung across her stomach in a straight line.

"Damn Mi," Charlie said with a smirk. "That's hot. Told you that you needed to get the piercing."

"That's not all she has," Luna's teasing voice rang out, causing Hermione to go even more red.

"Please excuse us for a minute everyone," Bill said as he threw Hermione over his shoulder, pulling Charlie up with him as they went to one of the bedrooms.

"OFF!" was the only thing heard in the silence of the common room before…

"Holy Fuck Mya!" Bill's shocked voice rang out.

"Sweet Merlin Mi, why didn't we know about this?" Charlie's voice then broke the silence as the door opened.

"I hadn't seen you guys in a while, and I wasn't going to tell you in a letter," she answered, her blush still full on her face.

"Did you show them the clothes too 'Mione?" Ginny asked innocently, causing all eyes to once again snap in her direction as she flushed Weasly red.

"Have I mentioned recently that I hate you Ginerva Molly Weasly?" she asked sweetly, turning to reenter the room that they had discovered held her trunk. Charlie and Bill followed her in, closing and warding the door behind them.

"Why do Bill and Charlie get to be in there while she changes?" Fred whined, pouting at the unfairness of it all.

"Uh huh," the other boys agreed.

Hearing the door open again, all eyes centered on Bill and Charlie who walked out with dazed looks on their faces. When they parted, they were left with the vision of a goddess. Hermione stood before them in a denim mini skirt that hung above the middle of her thigh, a tight red t-shirt that cut to just above the bottom of her chest, and showed off her belly ring. She wore red peep toe heels on her feet, and had light make-up on that accented her eyes.

"Glamour off 'Mione," Luna ordered.

Bill and Charlie turned to face her as she sighed and muttered the counter charm. When the glamour fell, all of the guys' jaws dropped at the woman in front of them. Her b-cup breasts changed to be a full d-cup, and her curves became more defined. Her chocolate locks became shorter and lighter, showing the blonde highlights that she had put into it. It also lost all of it's frizzyness and curls, and became sleek and straight.

"Bloody hell." The swear rang out in stereo effect when all the males present said it at the same time.

Bill and Charlie pulled her back over to the love seat and sat her sideways on their laps so she wasn't exposed to anyone. "Explain," Bill said in a shocked voice.

"Well," she said slowly. "During this summer, I began thinking, and decided I wanted to see what I would look like in the way you described in my punishment, so I tried it. Ginny and Luna went with me to get my piercing, the newest tattoo, my hair done, and clothes. We then went clubbing with me looking like this and if I remember I got 35 numbers from the muggles in the club."

"After that, I decided to hide it and not mention it to anyone because we didn't want anyone else knowing," she stated softly. "I didn't want people to call me a whore for looking like this, so I just hid it."

"Mi," Charlie began, clearing his throat to try to speak normally. "You could definitely not be called a whore. You are absolutely gorgeous."

"I think I speak for all the males in this room," Fred said, gesturing to them all. "When I say that you are fucking hot Hermione." The others all murmured their agreement.

"Okay Mya," Bill said, uncomfortable with the rest of the guys looking at her like that. "Explain the tattoo and the piercing, because I know you, and you have to have a reason for all of them."

"Well the piercing, if you've noticed is three white jewels in a horizontal line." Seeing everyone nod, she continued. "What does it remind you of? Picture it bigger and set against a sea of a blackish-purplish background."

"Ah," Charlie said suddenly, understanding dawning on his face. "Orion's Belt."

"Exactly," she responded. Seeing the confused looks on everyone's face but the two she was sitting on, she explained. "Sirius' middle name is Orion. So I got the belly ring that resembled Orion's Belt." She then stood and showed everyone her tramp stamp.

The tattoo was elaborately done, and it had a stretched out version of a hand, holding a heart, that had a crown on top, with another hand on the other side. In one hand was the letter C, the heart held the letter S, the crown held the letter H, and the other hand held the letter W.

When she faced the group to see their puzzled looks, she sat back down on Bill's lap and explained. "The design of the hands holding a heart with a crown on top is called a claddah design. The hands represent friendship, so Charlie and Bill. They are both touching the heart, which explains the love between us all. The crown is loyalty, and holds the letter H for Hermione. The heart holds the letter S for Sirius. I love Sirius with all my heart, so the heart was the best thing for him since he owns mine. I am described by loyalty because I am loyal to my affections to Sirius, and my friendship with Charlie and Bill. The fact that both boys were close to Sirius was just a happy coincidence."

Bill and Charlie's eyes shone with tears as they hugged Hermione tightly to them. "We love you Mya, always," Bill whispered, kissing her forehead as Charlie nodded and kissed her cheek.

"And I love you both. You're my best friends, and my brothers." She kissed them both on the lips lightly, and turned back to the others that looked shocked at the ease they all showed at displaying their affection for one another.

"Any other tats Hermione?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Good question brother dear," George said, laughing.

Bill and Charlie smirked, pushing Hermione up. Bill hugged the front of her body tightly to his chest, blocking her from view. The others were looking at them strangely until Bill eased her shirt up so that everyone could see the wizard tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail moving on her back, it's tail swishing dangerously. Charlie reached out and tickled the dragon's nose and everyone watched as fire came shooting out of it's mouth, causing Hermione to shiver.

"Don't do that Charlie," Hermione said, slapping his arm playfully after Bill dropped her shirt so she wasn't exposed anymore. "Before I explain that one," she said to the rest of the group, turning to her boys, tugging at their robs and shirts. "Off, NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am," the said together, saluting her. Unzipping their robes, both boys shucked them off then teasingly pulled their shirts off, acting as though they were giving the room a strip tease. Catcalls rang out, and giggles sounded from Hermione. When the shirts were gone, they turned their backs and everyone gasped.

Charlie had a wizard tattoo of a Chinese Fireball. It was glaring at all of them snorting smoke out it's nostrils. Hermione walked over to Charlie, stroking the Fireball from the top of it's head, to the tip of it's tail on Charlie's lower back, causing the dragon to growl happily, and Charlie to shiver in pleasure. "Hello baby doll," she whispered, scratching it's belly lightly. "I've missed you." They all watched in shock as the Fireball nuzzled Hermione's hand. "I'll play with you later."

"Damn it, Mi," Charlie growled. "Stop doing that. We've been through this several times. Mia loves you and she tickles me then gets mad at me every time you stop touching her. She bites me when I have to tell her that you aren't mine and she doesn't get to see you all the time."

"Sorry Charlie," Hermione said with a smirk. "Maybe that will teach you not to tickle Black's nose." He smirked back at her playfully.

The group watched as Hermione moved over to Bill, running her fingers lightly over the Norwegian Ridgeback that made up his tattoo. "Hey baby girl," she said softly as the dragon nipped affectionately at her fingers. "Did you miss me? Sorry I haven't been around much. I won't be again for a while until I corrupt the minds of my brothers to get you guys back. Should only take a memory or two to do it." Bill's knees buckled and he fell to the floor as a tear fell from the eye of the Ridgeback. "It's okay Myra, I'll see you soon, baby girl. I promise," she soothed as she rubbed circles on her back, making Bill's skin raise as the goose bumps formed.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Bill gasped as he turned around to face her. "I've never felt pain like that before. You hurt Myra so badly that she had to transfer her pain to me. Shite Mya."

"I'm sorry Billy," she whispered softly. "I didn't know that she would react that way. I should've though, with how she always responds to me." She reached up and kissed him softly on lips, then pulled away. "I'm sorry Billy."

"It's okay Mya," he said. "I know you didn't mean to. Just means you have to spend every night this week playing with her and talking to her."

"I will Billy," she said sadly. Turning to Charlie, she smiled. "Don't worry Char-baby, I'll spend time with Mia too." As she said this, Charlie and Bill yelped in pain, falling against the couch.

They all looked up to see Ginny standing where Charlie was and Luna where Bill was, both hands in the air. "Shite," Hermione whispered, forcing both boys to roll onto their stomachs so she could soothingly stroke the dragons, whispering to them, calming them so they stopped hurting her boys.

"Sorry, we should've explained first," Bill said as he turned over, seeing the tears in Luna and Ginny's eyes, and the shocked looks on the boys' faces.

"Mia and Myra are jealous creatures," Charlie explained in a tight, pained voice. Seeing the look on his sisters face, he stood and hugged her, noticing that she kept her hands against his chest, feeling Hermione soothing Mia on his back.

"It's not your fault Luna," Bill whispered once Charlie had released Ginny, allowing Hermione the opportunity to soothe Myra when he hugged Luna.

"Let me explain," Hermione said in a soft voice when her boys had sat back down after comforting the girls. "Mia and Myra were tattoos that Charlie and Bill have had for a long time. They never let other girls close to them or their 'tamers' as it were. When we all started getting to know one another, they showed me the girls. I spent a long time making Bill and Charlie lie on their stomachs so that I could talk to them. Just talking, because I knew they would not let me touch them."

"One day when I was laying there," Charlie said with a faint smile. "I felt Mia's attitude switch, and I didn't understand why. I then felt the feather light touch of Mi's fingers on my back. Mia loved it, and I was shocked that she had actually let Hermione touch her."

"The next day," Bill said with a laugh. "I was in the same position. I felt the same thing as Charlie, and then Mya was able to touch Myra. I was in shock when I felt her growl in a way that seemed similar to a cat purring. How she was able to do this, we are still not sure."

"They then convinced me to get Black," Hermione said affectionately, ruffling their hair. "They both spent the time that I had getting to know him, and now they are the only other ones that can touch him. Myra is my baby girl, and Mia is my baby doll. I call them that more often than their real names."

"Black is our little man," Charlie said with a laugh. "He protects her, and we love him."

Everyone in the room started laughing. The laughter was interrupted by Percy. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a spot on Bill and Charlie's chests, right above their hearts. The tattoo was in the shape of a heart and it had small letters inside it that they couldn't read.

"These," Charlie said with a smirk. "Are the tattoos that Mi had us get."

"Gotta lose the shirt Mya," Bill said with a smile, knowing that she wouldn't want to describe this one. The boys in the room wolf whistled as she pulled her shirt off, revealing a similar tattoo.

"We got these the day after the battle at the Ministry," Hermione said quietly.

"They have four sets of initials in them," Charlie said with a sigh. "BW, HG, SB, and CW."

"These were our," Bill said in a sad voice. "'In loving memory of Sirius Black, the missing link of our amazing foursome tattoos.'"

A mournful silence filled the room as Hermione, Bill, and Charlie pulled their shirts back on. The silence was broken by the growling of several stomachs.

"And on that note," Hermione said with a laugh. "I think I should go change and we can head down to the Great Hall and eat." As she went to stand, Charlie and Bill pulled her to the portrait hole.

"Not even Mi," Charlie said. "You are not going to be here much longer, so you are going to show off the real you." With that, they all marched out of the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

When they reached the closed doors, Bill motioned for Fred and George to open them as he and Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and hers went around their waists. They made a dramatic entrance like that, the entire hall going silent at the girl in the doorway that was being flanked by 3 different Weasly's on either side. Harry following them with Luna and Ginny on either side of him, mimicking Bill, Hermione, and Charlie.

They all paused as a young man with mid-length blonde hair and storm grey eyes walked in front of them, gawking at Hermione.

"Granger?" he asked in shock. "Is that really you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stepped forward, grabbing one of Bill's hand lightly. "Yes it's me Draco," she responded pleasantly. "Like what you seeing?" She used Bill's hand to spin in a circle for the Hall, showing off her claddah tattoo, the tail of the Horntail, and her belly ring.

"Hell yeah," rang out every male voice in the Hall.

"Back off," Charlie growled, pulling Hermione back to him, Bill following so that they were once again standing together. "Keep your limp dicks, hands, eyes, and anything else away from our girl."

"Mr. Weasly!" Minerva McGonagall's shrill voice cried out, shocked at the words he just spoke to the students, about another student none the less.

At Charlie's threat all the boys stopped ogling Hermione, all but one that is. "Got a problem following directions Malfoy?" Bill growled viciously.

"Since when do you let others speak for you Granger?" he asked, ignoring the red-headed boys that were forming a circle around him.

"Since they became my brothers and my protectors Draco," she replied sweetly. "Not that I need them. You couldn't actually touch me do anything to me if you wanted to."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Not unless you want it to be."

"What are the grounds?" his competitive side getting to him.

"I bet you that you cannot lay a hand on my skin for more than 10 seconds without screaming in pain. And that is without me using magic," she said smugly, watching as Bill and Charlie moved their hands across her skin to taunt him.

"You're on." With that, he stepped forward, placing his hand against her bare arm. The silence around them was impenetrable, as everyone watched Draco, Hermione, and the timer above them that had just hit 5 seconds. As soon as it went to turn to six, Draco began screaming like a girl, pulling his arm back. He noticed the burns all over his skin, and looked at her in fear.

"You cheated, you must have used a spell," Draco cried, still shocked at the state of his palm.

"She did not, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall, the stern head of Gryffindor, said in a calm voice, the trace of a smile clear on her lips.

"Then how did she do this?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"Ever hear of wizard tattoos Draco?" Bill asked pleasantly, choosing to use his given name.

"Well of course I have," he said rudely. "I am a Malfoy after all."

"Ah yes," Charlie said mockingly. "That explains everything. Well, I shall explain it in simple terms then. Mi here has a wizard tat of a Hungarian Horntail that gets rather cranky when other males touch her."

"I don't believe that!" he cried. "How could you both touch her then?"

"Because Black loves us," Bill answered happily. "How else?"

"I still don't believe you," Draco sneered. "And I won't without proof."

"Professor?" Charlie asked, facing Dumbledore who had just walked in with his parents.

"Go right ahead my dear boy," he responded happily. "As long as Miss Granger doesn't mind that is."

Charlie turned Hermione, pressing her chest tightly against his, so that the students wouldn't get to see any more than he was allowing. When he was sure it was safe, he moved her shirt up, relishing in the gasps from the student body as well as the Professors when they saw the angry dragon that was glaring at Draco.

'Okay, so she has the tattoo," Draco said, moving slowly away. "But does it really like you both?"

Charlie reached out, tickling Black's nose again, making him sneeze, and making fire expel from his mouth. Bill then ran his fingers lightly over the dragons back, everyone able to hear the sound of contentment issuing from it's throat. After their demonstration, Charlie replaced her shirt and turned her back to Draco.

"Believe us now?" she asked him, a smirk on her face.

"Uh, yeah… sure," he responded before running back to his own table.

"Well, as fun as that was," Hermione said, smiling up at her boys. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Everyone sat and ate their dinner and desserts, before trudging up to bed, where Hermione, Charlie, and Bill shared a bed and spent time with their dragons.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

The next week was spent in the same manner, with Hermione and Luna spending time with the Weasly's and Harry by day, and Hermione spending time with Bill and Charlie at night, talking with each other and their tattoos.


	8. Chapter 8

The day finally arrived, and Hermione was preparing to take the potion that would turn her into an Animagus. _(A/N: I really don't know how this works, but this is only way I could think of, and it worked the best for what I wanted to do.) _The group all sat around waiting for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to arrive so they could oversee Hermione taking the potion.

"You nervous Mi?"Charlie asked as Hermione bustled about the room, checking that she had everything her and Luna needed in her beaded bag from the War.

"Not at all, Char-baby," she responded shortly. "I just don't want to forget anything."

"Oh, you mean like these?" Bill asked as he held up the letters that he and Charlie had written to their younger selves, and one that they had included for her that wouldn't open until the boys had read theirs. "Or are we not important enough that you want to take them?"

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLY!" Hermione yelled, taking satisfaction in watching him wince when she used his full name. "Are you trying to make me go insane?" She walked over to him, grabbed the letters, put them into her bag then smacked him upside the head. After she hit him, she broke down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bill and Charlie rushed over to Hermione, hugging her between them, whispering comforting and loving words into her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"You'll be fine Mi," Charlie assure her. "This is just a new adventure for you, one that you will enjoy immensely, and you get your man out of it too."

"I know," she choked out. "But I don't want to leave you both, or anyone else. This is so hard."

"I know Mya, I know," Bill soothed. "But you will see us again soon. Charlie and myself sooner than the rest, but you will. We will always love you Hermione. Not even time can change that."

"Okay Billy," she whispered as she gained control of her tears. "I love you both too, so much. I can't wait to see the little versions of you. You're going to be so adorable."

"Oh great," Charlie moaned to the rest of the room. "She's gonna think we're adorable, and I'm willing to bet that Bill and I will have new memories of crushing on the hot new 6th year that was willing to talk to the younger students."

The room erupted in laughter as Bill wiped away the last of Hermione's tears right as the Professors walked into the room.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" Albus asked, peering into the cauldron, assuring himself that the potion was complete.

"Of course Headmaster," she answered as she walked over, and filled a goblet with the mixture. "Well, here goes nothing." As she said this, Hermione tipped the goblet back and drank it all.

Everyone watched as she dropped the now empty cup and started shaking violently. Then before their eyes, her shape shifted. Her head growing larger, and a snout protruding from the bottom of her head. Hermione's body shrank, and became hairier, and her arms and legs stayed about the same length, but her hands and feet became giant paws. Her body mass increased, filling out the new shape correctly, and a long, bushy tail sprang out the end of her back.

Once the transformation was complete, everyone observed the animal before them. A large dog, that was smaller than Padfoot had been, but only just stood where Hermione was previously. The dog had long, fluffy hair covering her entire body. The fur stood off of her skin, but didn't drag the ground. It was a chocolate color with yellow lines forming on her sides and back. She had a white stripe running down her snout, and framing her nose.

Just as everyone had finished taking in the appearance of the dog, she was gone. In her place stood the young woman, grinning broadly. "Well that was cool!" she said excitedly. "And I would just like to point out that Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy need to take advice from Bill and Charlie on the type of cologne to wear, and how much to use. You guys kinda stink, and it was very overpowering."

The room again started laughing hysterically, and Charlie and Bill wore smug looks. "Nice to know that Mi thinks we smell good, eh Bill?" Charlie asked, laughing when he saw his brother smirk.

"Now all we need to do is come up with nicknames for you both so that you will know when you are talking about Luna's furry little problem, and Hermione's, eh, situation," Fred said with a laugh.

"Um, well," Harry began thinking hard. "Unfortunately we can't use Moony and Padfoot, for obvious reasons, but we should use something similar."

"Hermione could be Littlefoot," Luna suggested. "I mean it's similar, but as she is smaller than Padfoot, it works as well."

"Hmm," Bill said, walking mockingly around Hermione, observing her. "Littlefoot, I like it. It fits her."

"As for Luna," Ginny said, with a laugh. "We could call her Looney."

The group laughed lightly at the previous nickname that others had used, finding it perfect for her now.

"Sounds good to me," Luna said with a soft smile. "Looks like we're all set then, right

'Mione?"

"Other than the letter to Professor Dumbledore from Professor Dumbledore, yes," she replied softly, accepting the letter that was offered to her. Moving to her friends, she hugged Ginny tightly, then hugged both Ron and Harry, giving both a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye guys," she said. "I love you, and I will miss you so much. Take care, and I hope this makes your lives so much better."

She moved to Fred and George, allowing Luna to take her place with their friends. After hugging them both tightly, and giving them each a kiss on the cheek, she laughed as they passed her several large boxes with the emblem of WWW (Weasly's Wizard Wheezes) on the top.

"Use these to prank the Marauders, or to help them prank others." George said, laughing softly.

"We'll miss you so much Hermione," Fred said affectionately, kissing her left cheek as George kissed her right.

"I'll miss you both as well," she said with a smile. "Love you." After they returned the sentiment, she moved to Percy, Arthur, and a sobbing Molly. She gave Percy and Arthur each a hug, kissing them on the cheek as well, before she was engulfed in a hug by Molly.

After about five minutes of letting Molly hug her, Hermione pulled back. "I'll miss you Molly, and I love you. I'll be seeing you soon I hope." She hugged her surrogate mother once more before turning to her Professors. She lightly hugged each one before moving quickly to her boys.

Pulling Charlie to her tightly, she hugged him with everything she had, feeling him hug her back just as hard. She slipped a letter into his hand, and whispered in his ear, "I will miss you Char-baby. I love you more than life itself. Take care of yourself and Billy." Pulling back, she saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Mi," he said quietly. "Take care of Luna and yourself." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back and passing her to his big brother.

"I'm gonna miss you Mya," Bill said in her ear as he hugged her tightly to his chest. "Be safe, and don't let anyone mistreat you. I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"I won't Billy," she promised. "Take care of everyone, you and Charlie especially. I love you as well William Arthur Weasly. Always and forever." Pulling away from him, she kissed him lightly on the lips, slipped him a letter, and then went to stand by Luna in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ready?" he asked calmly.

"As we'll ever be," Hermione answered for them, smiling once more back at her family.

"Okay then," Albus responded, pulling out his wand. "See you soon, in a different time." He waved his wand in an intricate pattern, mumbling a couple of words. With a flash of gold light, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were gone.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_


	9. Chapter 9

CRASH!

"Ouch," Hermione said as Luna landed on top of her. Both girls stood and looked around. They were in the middle of Hogsmeade at what looked to be mid-afternoon. "Let's walk up to the castle and find Professor Dumbledore," Hermione suggested. Seeing Luna nod, they set off.

When they reached the gates, Hermione felt the wards around them. Pulling out her wand she whispered something and felt the wards shift, allowing them to pass. Once they were through, she reset them.

"Well," a cheerful voice said behind them. "I'm going to assume that you are supposed to be here if you were able to remove the wards by use of the password."

The girls turned to find a much younger Albus Dumbledore. Instead of the white hair and beard that they were used to, this Dumbledore was slightly grey. Nothing else appeared to be different.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore," Hermione said with a smile. "We have a letter for you that should explain everything."

"Well then, how about we go up to my office for a cup of tea so that I can read this letter and then we can have ourselves a chat before the feast begins tonight," he suggested with a bright smile. He turned and began to walk to the doors, and through the castle to his office, the girls following him silently.

"Dum Dum," he said when they reached the stone gargoyle. "I really do love those things. Ingenious that muggles figured that making the sucker smaller would encourage people to buy them more often." He chuckled to himself as he led the girls into his office. Sitting behind his desk, he conjured two plush armchairs, and gestured for them to sit. "Now, what's this about a letter?" he asked curiously.

Hermione pulled the letter addressed to Dumbledore from her never-ending beaded bag, and passed it to him. As he read, she looked around the office, noticing that nothing had changed. He had less knickknacks, things he had obviously acquired over the years, but other than that, the office was exactly the same as it was in the future. Portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses lining the walls, and the pedestal that held Fawkes in the corner. The phoenix observed her and Luna closely, as though trying to read their thoughts. The sorting hat was on it's stool next to Albus' desk, waiting quietly for the feast that night.

Her focus was brought back to the man in front of her when he laughed lightly and refolded the letter.

"Well Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood," he said in a fascinated voice. "It seems as though everything is in order. Now as I understand it, you Miss Granger, are an unregistered Animagus."

"Yes sir," she answered, even though it was not a question. "I became one as of an hour ago. I am a large dog."

"Brilliant," the older man replied pleasantly. "And Miss Lovegood here is a werewolf." Seeing their nods, he continued, "Well, fortunately we already have precautions for werewolves due to another student here, which I'm sure you already know. You both probably are already aware of where you shall go during the full moon correct?"

"Well," Luna said softly. "Yes, we are aware of it, but if you don't mind I would prefer if Hermione would be allowed to make the wolfsbane potion for me before every full moon. We will offer some to Remus as well, but it will probably be a while before he fully trusts us. Even though he will know what I am the moment he sees me."

"Miss Granger is allowed to make the potion, but I would still like you both to go to the Shrieking Shack during that time," he said seriously. "I am sure that Mr. Lupin will be speaking to you Miss Lovegood, and you are allowed to request that Miss Granger be there with you. Tonight, I will introduce you right before the sorting, and then you shall sit with the rest of your House."

As the girls nodded their understanding, Dumbledore rose. "I would like to request that you not tell anyone other than those listed in this letter for a little while. Those people being: Mr. Black, Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, Mr. Bill Weasly, and Mr. Charlie Weasly." Once they agreed, he motioned for them to proceed him out of his office. "We must get downstairs now. The sorting shall begin in a few minutes."

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Reaching the Great Hall, Dumbledore opened the door, and led the girls inside. Silence fell over the once noisy room before the whispers started, people wondering who the girls with Dumbledore were. Once they reached the Heads' Table, he turned to the students.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile. "Before the sorting begins, I would like to introduce you to 2 new 6th year Gryffindors. This is Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Luna Lovegood," he paused as he waited for the applause to die out, and the girls to move to their table. "Let the sorting begin."

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Hermione and Luna walked towards the Gryffindor table, noticing that Lily and Remus had seats open by them. Walking towards them, Hermione sat by the werewolf while Luna took the seat next to their friend's mother. After they sat, they turned to watch the sorting, both cheering loudly when Charlie made Gryffindor, confusing those around them.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood again. "I will have announcements before we leave, but for now, tuck in."

Food appeared on the tables, and everyone started piling it onto their plates.

"Hello," a musical voice said softly. Turning, Hermione and Luna found Lily, a beautiful red-head that reminded them of Ginny with Harry's eyes, to be looking at them curiously with a pleasant smile on her face. "I'm Lily Evans. Welcome to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor."

"Hi Lily," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm Hermione, and you're sitting next to Luna. Thank you for the welcome."

"I'm James Potter," the messy dark haired teen beside Lily said with a smirk. "This is Peter Pettigrew," he motioned to the blonde, mousy boy beside him. "Remus Lupin," he motioned to the tall, sandy blonde man with dark circles under his eyes that was sitting next to Hermione. "And…"

"I'm Sirius Black," the tall man with dark hair that was down to his chin, an extremely well toned body, and a smirk on his face that was sitting next to Remus, interrupted.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Hermione said with a blush, noticing that Sirius' smirk grew.

"So where did you use to go to school?" Lily asked, trying to ignore the boy beside her.

"Uh," Hermione said, shooting Luna a look, but noticing that Luna wasn't following the conversation because she was having a staring contest with the werewolf that was currently sitting beside her. "Well, you see…"

"It's not that hard of a question," James interrupted, tired of listening to her stutter. "There are only three wizarding schools in this area, one of which is an all boys' school. And since you're new to Hogwarts you must be from the other one, Beauxbatons."

"Actually James," Hermione said softly. "We're not from Beauxbatons. I will tell you where we are from later, when there are less people around, and after we have grabbed one other person."

Leaning over so she could whisper in Lupin's ear without the rest hearing she said, "Yes Remus, she is a werewolf like you. Bitten by the same one actually. And I am a dog Animagus, but we will tell you more later."

Remus jerked back, shocked. "How'd you…?"

"Like I said," she replied with a smile. "We'll tell you later. But first, I have to do something."

She stood up and walked down the table to where two red-headed boys were sitting, talking quietly to each other. "Bill, Charlie," she said softly, causing the boys' heads to snap up, the entire hall watching them. "I need you both to keep an open mind, and remember that I will not ever do anything that would risk hurting you. With that said, you need to read these." She pulled the letters from her bag, and handed them to the respective boy, then walked back to her seat across from Luna with a sad look on her face.

"It will be okay Hermione," Luna said softly. "The boys will accept what is in those letters if they are anything like… Well, you know."

"I hope so Luna, I really do," she responded softly, a tear falling down her face.

"What the hell was that about?" Sirius asked rudely, not liking that he was being ignored. "Since when do upper classmen talk to the lower classmen willingly. And why did you greet them like they were your old friends?"

Hermione was saved from answering by the Headmaster standing and clapping his hands. "Well, I would like to say welcome back to the returning students, and welcome to Hogwarts to our new students. Now for a few housekeeping things. The Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all Zonko's products are banned from the corridors. Dueling is also banned in the corridors, and any student caught breaking any of these rules will be punished. Welcome again to another year. Good night."

Once his final words were spoken, Hermione shared a look with Luna. "Take the Gryffindors there, and I will get the other." Seeing her nod, Hermione disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that about?" James asked curiously, looking at Luna. She smiled when she saw the 2 young boys walk over to her with tears in their eyes.

"Where is she?" they asked.

"You will be able to talk to her in a few minutes," she answered. "If you would all follow me, we will explain everything.

She led them out of the Great Hall, up the steps and to a corridor she hadn't been in for years. Thinking hard and walking past the spot three times, a door materialized, and she led them in, the Marauders looking at her in wonder.

"How did you know about that?" Peter asked in awe.

"All in good time Mr. Pettigrew, all in good time," she answered ominously.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes later, Hermione walked with Severus Snape in toe. Sirius and James sprang to their feet drawing their wands as Severus pulled his with a shocked and hurt look on his face.

"You lied to me," he snarled at Hermione.

"I did no such thing," she promised, drawing her own wand, waving it, and having all three of the boys' wands wind up in her hands. "Sit, now. All of you." She looked around the room with a glare, her eyes softening when she saw the 2 shaking boys. "Hi," she said softly, speaking only to them.

"Are these true?" Bill asked, gesturing to the letters.

"They are," she replied, still speaking in a soft voice that she always reserved for her boys.

"Then you need to read that letter before anything else happens, because we full heartedly agree," Charlie said excitedly. Hermione pulled out her own letter, reading it quickly, laughing at the idea her boys had come up with.

"That is so like them," she said with a laugh, tears in her eyes. Waving her wand again, the boys both shivered lightly before grinning at her. "Okay, you are now owners of Myra and Mia."

"Wicked," they said together, sitting down on a loveseat that was in the room, in between two empty armchairs that faced the rest of the group.

Hermione turned with a smile, sighing as she saw the scowling looks on Sirius, James, and Severus' faces at being near each other, and the glares that they were shooting her.

"Enough," she ordered in a stern voice, shocking them all. Taking her seat next to Bill, she noticed Luna sit next to Charlie before she turned back to the confused 6th years in front of her.

"I'm assuming you would all like to know why you are here, and why Luna and I seem to know everything about this school, correct?" she asked, smiling as they all nodded. "Okay, well then stop being bickering little boys and pay attention."

She pulled two vials out of her bag, handing one to Luna before looking at the group. "Do any of you know what this is?" she asked showing them the vial that held a clear liquid.

"Veritaserum," three voices, belonging to Severus, Lily, and Remus responded instantly.

"Exactly. This is a truth serum, and Luna and I are going to take it and then you are allowed to ask us any questions, and we will answer. This way you know for a fact that we are not lying. Understand?" she asked. Seeing them nod, her and Luna downed the potions. "You may begin."

"Why are we all here?" Severus asked quietly.

"You are all here," Hermione responded. "Because Luna and I came back to change everything. Everyone in this room, barring Luna, Charlie, Bill, and myself died tragically, and we don't want that to happen again. We were allowed to tell you all the truth, so that is what we are doing."

"What do you mean we all die?" Sirius asked aggressively. "How?"

"I mean exactly what I said Sirius," Hermione answered, her eyes fixed on him. "Lily and James are killed a few years from now, after one of their friends betrayed them, by Voldemort. They died protecting their son. Peter dies on the steps of the Malfoy Manor after showing sympathy to their son. Severus is killed by Voldemort's snake in the Shrieking Shack during the War. Remus falls during the War protecting the students. And you Sirius, you die the year before the War in the Department of Mysteries. Your cousin Bellatrix casts the killing curse, and you fall through the veil."

They all sit there in silence, letting her words sink in. "How do you plan on changing all of this?" Lily asked in a scared voice.

"I was part of the group responsible for bringing Voldemort to his end," Hermione answered the question once again. "Harry, Ron, and I went through and destroyed all of his Horocruxes, and then after Harry sacrificed himself, he killed Voldemort once and for all. I know all the information about the Horocruxes, and have told Professor Dumbledore about them, and he shall find them, destroy them, and then kill Voldemort, which will save you all."

"Hermione and I have fought in the War, and even protected our school against invaders," Luna said in a sad voice. "We left everyone we loved to come back here to change everything to give them a better life."

"What you said to me earlier," Remus said softly. "Was it true?"

"Every word of it Remus," Hermione said with a smile. "I am in fact an unregistered Animagus." She stopped when she saw the shocked looks on James, Sirius, and Peter's faces, and smirked. "Yeah, I finalized everything today, and had my first transformation today."

"And yes Remus," Luna answered in a quiet voice, before she regained her courage. "I am a werewolf. I was bitten during the Final Battle by Fenrir Greyback on the full moon. Hermione made the decision to turn into an Animagus because of me. You actually died protecting me."

A shocked silence hung in the air, scared looks on Lily and Severus' faces, everyone else just accepting it.

"How much do you know about us?" James asked.

"Everything," Hermione smirked when she saw them all gulp. "Hard not to when your son was my best friend, and I was close to Sirius and Remus when they were alive."

"I know the basics," Luna said, happy that everyone had accepted her. "I know more about Professor… Sorry, Severus, here than anyone else."

"Professor?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a smile. "You were our Potions Master. You hated Harry, and he you. You spent your life protecting him though, and spying on Voldemort for the Order. Harry called you the bravest man he had ever known. And we all agree with him."

Snape flushed as everyone looked at him in wonder. Turning back to the girls, they noticed that Hermione was smiling at Bill and Charlie again.

"What do the runts have to do with anything?" Sirius asked in a hard voice.

"Bill and Charlie," Hermione growled possessively. "Have everything to do with me. They are my brothers, and I love them very much. If you ever say anything bad about them again, or prank them in anyway, you will have to deal with me."

"Oh, like I'm scared," he mocked.

"You should be," Luna said boldly. "Considering the fact that in the future you had yet to beat her at a duel, and she killed your cousin."

"Are you serious?" he asked in shock.

"Um no," Hermione replied back with a smile. "That would be your name, remember?"

The group laughed lightly at her joke.

"Mi," Charlie said in a shy voice. "Do you have a dragon too?"

"Yes Charlie," she answered him in a sweet voice. "You and your brother here convinced me that I should go and get one. He's a Hungarian Horntail named Black."

"What?" Sirius asked, wondering why she had said his surname.

"Not you," she replied exasperated. "You really need to listen Sirius." Transfiguring her shirt into a bikini top, she turned so everyone could see the dragon. "This is Black."

"Wicked," Charlie breathed as he and Bill lightly ran their fingers over the dragon, hearing him growl happily.

Hermione smiled at them as she turned back to the group, sitting comfortably in the chairs in the top. "You boys should feel lucky," she said with a laugh. "If it was anyone else, that action would've hurt."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked curiously.

"What I mean is that wizarding dragon tattoos are very territorial," she explained. "They normally don't allow anyone to touch them other than the person they are bonded with. Charlie and Bill are the exception when it comes to Black because their future selves took the time to become friends with him. He recognizes them, so he won't hurt them. I normally have to concentrate to not let him hurt anyone else."

"Really?" Sirius asked in a skeptical voice.

"Yes Sirius," she answered with a grin. "Wanna test it?" With that, she held out her hand, daring him to take it. He grasped her hand, and 6 seconds later yelped and let go, noticing the light burns on his hand. "And that wasn't even full strength."

"Bloody hell," he cursed softly. "So how in the hell do you ever have men get close to you?"

"That really hasn't been an issue," Hermione said in a tight, sad voice. "I was in the middle of a war after all."

"Well, not an issue in a way," Bill said with an evil smirk. "According to my older self, my brother and I have seen everything."

Hermione laughed as everyone looked at her in shock. "Those boys," she said fondly. "They would include that, and make it out to sound the worst way ever. Yes you boys have seen everything as I have with you, but there are absolutely no romantic feelings between any of us, and there never will be."

Bill and Charlie sulked, looking put out while the rest of the group smiled.

"Any other questions, or are you done interrogating us?" Luna asked in a dazed voice.

"I have a few more," Remus said quietly. "What is your Animagus form Hermione? What is going to happen on the night of the full moon? And lastly what is your favorite spell to perform?"

"Well, I think showing you would be easier than telling you," Hermione said with a smile. She then turned herself into her chocolate haired fluff ball. After a few minutes, she turned back and sat down.

"As for the full moon, Hermione will brew the wolfsbane potion for me," Luna said, smiling when she saw Remus look up in shock. "It's commonly used in our time. Dumbledore then requested we go to the Shrieking Shack, and spend the night there." They shared a look with the Marauders, knowing exactly what was going through their heads. "Oh and my favorite spell would have to be Expelliarmus, considering the fact that Harry killed Voldemort using that spell."

"That was a good memory," Hermione said fondly. "Listening to Harry taunt Tom as he failed to kill him for like the what, 7th time was priceless. Anyways, my favorite would be casting the Patronus Charm. It was the only spell I ever struggled with, and my Patronus has a deeper meaning to me now."

"Cast it," James said.

Hermione took a deep breath before easily casting the spell. A huge silvery dog exploded from the end of her wand, causing 4 men in the room to go completely still, shocked.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Why does that have such a deep meaning to you?" His eyes locked on hers, seeing the pain and love shining through.

"Because," Hermione said with a sigh, looking at Luna for help.

"Her Patronus means so much to her because he shifted shapes after a tragic event," Luna supplied, trying to save Hermione. "It used to be an otter, now, well, you all saw him."

"The time is almost up on the potion, even though we can continue answering your questions without it," Hermione said softly, her eyes on her lap. "You have time for one last question without it."

"Other than changing the future," Lily asked. "Why are you both here?"

"I'm here because I was tired of my fellow classmates treating me like a, well, a werewolf," Luna said sadly. "Other than Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasly's, and yes boys there are a lot more of you, everyone either avoided me or made hurtful comments. I couldn't live like that anymore. Dumbledore made us an offer, and here we are."

"I came here for two reasons," Hermione said, looking at her companion before looking at the group in front of her. "One, was to help Luna. I was already in the process of becoming an Animagus, and I did that to help her. We learned from very wise men that large animals are very helpful to a werewolf when they have transformed. They make the wolf more, human." The Marauders locked eyes with each other and nodded slightly, so no one else could notice.

"As for my second reason," Hermione said, locking eyes with Sirius briefly before looking at her lap again. "I came here because the man I love was killed. I found out recently that he had loved me back, but had never told me because he was waiting until I left school. Obviously, he is from your time, so here I am."

Everyone but Bill, Charlie, and Luna looked at her curiously.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wouldn't this man be 20 years older than you?" Severus asked curiously.

"Indeed he was," she responded. "Didn't change my feelings for him though. No one ever could."

"Who is he?" James asked, knowing that it wasn't him at least.

"That James," Hermione said with a laugh. "Is exactly why I am glad that the potion has worn off. You shall hopefully find out in time, but who knows. He might not like me in this time."

"What's my son like?" Lily asked shyly.

"Your son," Hermione said with more feeling in her voice than they had heard yet. "Is an amazing young man. He looks identical to James, but he has your eyes. He has a lightening bolt scar on his forehead from Voldemort trying to kill him as a baby. He is a brilliant Seeker and Captain for the House team. He loves with his whole heart, and would willingly die for those he loves."

"I'd say he has the same taste in women as James," Luna said with a laugh, noticing the smirk on the boy's face while Lily blushed. "His fiancé is a fiery red-head that keeps him on his toes after all. She's been in love with him since the summer before her first year. He saved her life from Voldemort that year. He finally figured out that he loved her too when he got jealous of her dating some other boy in his 5th year. They've been together since."

"His mannerisms reflect you both in some ways, but at the same time, he has his knucklehead of a godfather's influence there as well," Hermione continued. "He has a knack for breaking rules, but he doesn't always set out to do that. It sometimes just happens. He's not big into pranks because the Twins could easily out do him on that any day. He is intelligent, but it doesn't really play into books or homework, unless it's DADA. He is brilliant at that subject, which is why he was our teacher during our underground defense group that we formed our 5th year."

"Wait a second," James said. "First who is his godfather? Who are the Twins? And what do you mean underground defense group?"

"His godfather is none other than Sirius Black," Hermione answered with a smirk, outright laughing when she saw his shocked look, then his eyes flashing at the memory of being called a knucklehead. "The Twins are future Weasly's, and if you're lucky, I might show you some of their stuff later. As for our underground group, I should explain."

"In our 3rd year, Remus became our DADA Professor," Hermione began, smiling at the look on Remus' face. "Dumbledore hired you. You were brilliant by the way. Anyways, we had dementors patrolling the grounds because everyone was afraid that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban to kill Harry." The group turned to Sirius with horrified looks, he looked pale and sick. "I'll explain that later. Harry had an adverse affect to the dementors. Whenever they were near him, he would hear you and Lily dying while trying to protect him from Voldemort."

"During our first Quidditch match of the year," she continued. "The dementors showed up, and Harry fell off his broom. After that he asked Remus to teach him how to fight them. As a 3rd year, Harry could cast the Patronus Charm flawlessly, and could produce a Patronus strong enough to battle a hundred dementors. The following year, his name got put into the Goblet of Fire by a deatheater that was impersonating our DADA Professor, one Mad-Eye Moody. Harry learned a lot when he was spending time with Professor Moody, and became even better at defense."

"Our 5th year, we had an evil, vile toad," she spat hatefully. "As our Professor. She believed teaching theories was all we needed, and she was wrong. She was appointed by the Ministry who feared Harry and Dumbledore and wanted some sort of control. She then banned clubs, so I made Harry start Dumbledore's Army, or the D.A. as we were known. We met in this room, and Harry taught us everything he knew about DADA, and even some stuff I had looked up in books for him to teach us. We were all trained and ready for the War, and faired better because of it."

"My son did all that?" Lily asked in awe.

"Yes," Hermione answered easily.

"The D.A. was the place where I found my friends," Luna said suddenly. "I'd never had friends until then because everyone thought I was strange. The D.A. changed all of that. Ginny became my first friend. Through her I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was there the night that Sirius…. Well… We went because we thought Voldemort had captured him, so we went to save him, but it was all a lie. He wound up saving us. Thank you for that by the way." She smiled at Sirius who looked confused.

"Why was I in Azkaban?" he asked quietly.

"You were wrongly accused," Hermione said. "It won't happen in this time, because everything that led up to it won't happen. I really don't want to go into that for certain reasons."

"Why was it so important that I was here for this?" Severus finally spoke again.

"Because you were the most crucial part of the War for us," Hermione explain. "Harry cares for you a great deal, and if I remember correctly he also plans on one of his future sons' middle name being Severus. Harry, Ron , and I know all your secrets Severus. We've seen your memories."

Severus again turned red while James and Sirius looked like they were going to be sick. Hermione turned to her boys that had been rather quiet, and saw that they were almost asleep.

"Do you all wish to keep talking?" she asked the others. Seeing them nod, so closed her eyes, thinking. Moments later, two four-poster beds appeared. "Billy," she said softly, brushing his hair back lightly, causing him to stir. "Go to sleep in on of those beds. I'll take care of Charlie." She kissed him on the forehead, then watched as he climbed into bed, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

She then stood and turned, showing everyone the tattoos that decorated her back. She picked up Charlie easily, walking over to the other bed, and laying him in it, tucking him in. She kissed him on the forehead and spoke to him quietly. "Good night Char-baby. Sleep well." She then walked back to the rest of the group, banishing her chair with a thought as she plopped down on the loveseat.

"What's the other tattoo for Hermione?" Peter asked in a squeaky voice.

"It's a claddah design. The hands are friendship, the heart love, and the crown is loyalty. The C and W in the hands stand for Charlie and William, or Bill as her prefers to be called. The H is for me obviously," she stopped here.

"And the S would be for the man you love then," Severus guessed.

"Yup."

"And the one on your chest?" Remus inquired.

Hermione sighed. "The boys and I got these 'In Loving Memory' of the man that we all loved in one way or another after he died. It has all the initials in it, but they are very hard to read." When she finished her explanation, she transfigured her top into a tight cami that showed off her belly ring. "And before you ask, the design of the ring is for something too, but I'm not telling that one just yet."

"Tell us about our future selves," Sirius ordered.

"Well, unfortunately, Lily, James, I have nothing to tell you," she smiled sadly at them. "Peter, well, to be honest, in the future we know, we hated him. I'm not going to say why, all I'm going to say is that it is going to be different. Remus, was absolutely amazing. I idolized him, as did Harry and Ron. We all got along really well and even though he was run down, and without all of his best friends, he still had life in him. I stayed up for hours just talking to Remus trying to learn from him." Remus turned red at the positive attention, hiding himself behind his hands.

"Severus," Hermione said slowly. "Well, to be honest, you were a right foul git most of the time. The summer before my 5th year, I found out that you were a spy for the Order, and my view of you changed greatly. I was the first person to respect you, and understand how hard it must be. You weren't allowed to get to know your students unless they were Slytherin, and it tore you up inside. The best advice I could ever give you would be to stop hanging out with Malfoy, but I can't ask you to do that because his son Draco needs his godfather to protect him."

"As for you Sirius," she said softly. "I'd only known you for about 2 years when you were taken from us. I know that Azkaban couldn't even break your spirit, and you loved to spend time with Harry, Remus, or the Twins. They were your biggest fans because you were part of the Marauders and were actually willing to talk about all the pranks you were apart of. You got into many rows with their Mum, but I honestly think you did that for fun. You lived in the moment, but you acted like Harry was James. You and I had a couple rows because of that. I thought you were being reckless. That's the only thing I regret. You dying while thinking that I practically hated you."

"I only knew Remus and Severus," Luna said, drawing the attention to her. "Severus wasn't very nice to me, but I didn't mind because no one was ever really nice to me. And Remus, well. I can't say a bad thing about him, and he saved my life to boot, because Greyback wasn't interested in biting me."

"We have to ask you all to keep this between us only," Hermione implored. "I know that this is shocking, but we can't have others knowing yet, because the dark side will try to use this information."

"Then why is he here?" James asked cruelly, motioning to Severus who scowled darkly back.

"Enough James Harold Potter," Hermione ordered in a deadly voice. James winced, and cowered under her glare. "Severus is here because _I_ want him here. He is not a deatheater. There is no dark magic in him, or around him. Trust me, I know. His magic is as white as yours. You owe him your son's life several times over, and you would due well not to forget that."

James looked stunned and hurt that he had just been lectured. Severus looked shocked and happy that someone had just stood up for him without actually doing anything but talking about what he has done.

Hermione started digging through her bag during the silence. Finding the box, she opened it and rifled through it, looking for something. When she had found it, she returned the box to her bag and looked up to see everyone watching her curiously.

"Well," she started, an evil glint in her eye. "I've mentioned the Twins several times, and I was wondering if any of you were brave enough to try their products."

Sirius and James looked at her and held out their hands. She dropped a purple piece of candy into Sirius' hand and a grey one into James' hand. They looked at her curiously before popping them into their mouths. Sirius almost instantly began throwing up while James had blood flowing out his nose. Both looked horrified, then turned to Hermione through it all with a glare. Holding out the other half of the treats, they both grabbed them and swallowed, the maladies halting as soon as they got them down.

Hermione used wandless magic to clean them both up as well as the room, a smirk set on her face as everyone else in the room burst out in laughter.

"Bloody hell," James cursed loudly. "What were those?"

"Those were invented in their 7th year. They are in a set called Skiving Snackboxes," Hermione explained. "They were invented to help students skive off their lessons. James had the Nosebleed Nougat, while Sirius was given the Puking Pastilles. The Twins are bloody brilliant even though having to be a prefect with those 2 around a pain in the arse. They were paying 1st years to test their products. I will miss those 2."

"They invented things?" Severus asked. "For what?"

"Their joke shop of course. They got more business then Zonko's," she said proudly. "The Marauders were their inspiration. They even nicked a map from Filch's office that helped them become the terrors that they are. Messer's Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs."


	13. Chapter 13

**The four boys mentioned blushed horribly when she started taking about the boys that apparently worshipped them. Hermione ignored everyone as she grabbed her wand and muttered something. They watched in wonder as her Patronus appeared once again. **

"**Professor Dumbledore," she spoke to the dog in front of her. "Luna, the others discussed and myself will be staying in the Room of Requirement for the night. It's just easier and Charlie and Bill have already fallen asleep. We shall see you at breakfast." When she finished speaking, she nodded to her Patronus, and it took off.**

"**What was that exactly?" Peter asked, awestruck.**

"**That was communicating with people through a Patronus," Luna answered. "We learned how to do it because it was much safer then sending letters. The Patronus could not be intercepted."**

**A silver light appeared beside Hermione. The light took on the form of a Phoenix. "Thank you for informing me Miss Granger. I appreciate it. Have a pleasant night," Dumbledore's voice rang through the room before the Phoenix disappeared.**

"**That is bloody amazing," Remus said, as those around him nodded in agreement, still staring at the spot the Patronus had just vacated. **

"**You learn to do things differently in a time of war," Hermione said in voice that made her sound older than her years. "Now that I think about it, you children need to be in bed." She grinned at the aghast looks on her new friends' faces.**

"**What do you mean children?" Severus asked in a hard voice. "We're the same age, we're all in the same year."**

"**Actually," Hermione said. "No, we aren't. I'm a legal adult. In actual time, and in the other, more tiresome time."**

"**What do you mean?" James questioned.**

"**Well, I missed my entire 6th**** year because of the War, because Harry, Ron, and I were out searching for Horocruxes," she explained in a tired voice. "I should be a 7****th**** year age wise, since I am 17, but I hadn't completed my 6****th**** year yet, so here I am. Time age wise, I am 18. I used a time-turner to attend my classes in my 3****rd**** year, and I gained about 10 months from it. I'm thankful for that stupid thing because it saved Sirius from the dementors, but it nearly killed me."**

"**And on that note, I'm going to bed," she said in a voice that showed she was serious. Thinking, 8 beds sprung up out of nowhere. She and Luna transfigured their clothing into night shirts and boxer shorts and started moving towards the beds. **

"**Um, a little help?" Lily said in a soft voice. Hermione turned and noticed that all of them were looking at their clothes. With a wave of her wand, the boys all wound up in sleeping pants with t-shirts, and Lily was dressed similar to Hermione.**

"**Good night," Hermione said to the group as she climbed into the bed and pulled the coverings around it, blocking out the world. Unable to sleep, she sat their thinking as everyone around her drifted off. Or so she thought. Suddenly she heard something padding over to her. Opening the coverings, she saw a huge black dog in front of her, giving her puppy eyes.**

"**Come on Sirius," she said quietly, so as to not wake anyone. She moved to one side and had the Room expand the size of her bed so they could both comfortably sleep there. Pulling the covers shut again, she cast silencing charms and put wards up before turning to the man that was in front of her.**

"**Why did you do that?" he asked. Seeing her puzzled look he elaborated. "Why did you willingly invite me into your bed?"**

"**You know why," she whispered. "You've known since I cast my Patronus, I could see it in your eyes."**

"**Yeah," he replied. "I did know. I don't understand why, and I don't love you yet, but there is something there Hermione. Give me a chance to find out what it is."**

"**Sirius," Hermione said softly. "You can have any chance you want. I'm yours in whatever way you want me, whether that be friend or lover."**

**Sirius leaned toward her, kissing her lightly on the lips, before pulling back and snuggling under the covers with her. "Sleep now, talk later." He pulled her to his chest, pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and fell asleep. Hermione followed soon after, the sound of his heart beat resonating in her ears.**

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Hermione woke suddenly, feeling someone trying to break through her wards. She knew it was still dark, so she was confused as to why someone was attempting to wake her up. Then she heard him.

"Mi," Charlie called out softly, his voice full of tears. Hermione shot up quickly, waking Sirius in the process. She turned to him, and kissed his cheek, before leaving the bed.

"Charlie needs me," she explained to the confused man before her. "Just go back to sleep." She took down her wards and rushed over to Charlie, hugging the crying boy tightly. "What's wrong Char-baby?" she cooed.

"I had a bad dream, and I didn't know what to do," he explained, the fear in his voice clearer as his tears calmed. "I felt a pull to go to you, so I tried, but I couldn't get in."

"It's okay Charlie," she said softly, picking the small boy up, moving over to the bed that he was in. She laid down, Charlie cradled in her arms, and sang softly to him, making the room expand the size of the bed from a twin to a king. "I'll always protect you Charlie." She kissed the top of his head and heard his breathing even out, telling her that he had fallen asleep.

She started to get comfortable, Charlie still cradled in her arms when she felt the bed dip. Looking up, she found Bill looking at her like a lost little boy. Opening her arms to him, she hugged him tightly as he curled up against her side, sighing softly before he too fell asleep.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt the foot of the bed dip. Opening her tired eyes, she saw a giant dog curled up against her legs, his head resting on her thighs. "Good night Sirius," she said softly, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours later, Hermione woke when she felt something stir in her arms. Opening her eyes, she saw a sheepish, sleepy look on Charlie's face, and a smile on Bill's. "Morning Mya," Bill said happily, cuddling back against her side, his foot accidentally hitting the dog's side, causing him to grunt. "Where'd the dog come from?"

The boys jumped up and started poking at Padfoot, trying to get him to wake up. "I wouldn't do that boys," she admonished softly. "I don't think he will be happy when he wakes up."

Ignoring her warning, the began shaking the dog until he jumped up, glaring at them and growling. The brothers jumped back, shocked at the aggressiveness of the dog, before realizing that they heard growling behind them as well. Turning they found that Hermione had turned into her dog form and was growling at the large black dog. The black dog barked sharply, in warning, and the chocolate dog jumped at him, knocking him off the bed.

The boys watched in horror as the two dogs started rolling around on the floor. They were unsure if it was out of aggression or if they were just playing.

"What's going on out here?" James asked in a tired voice as he, Lily, Remus, Luna, and Severus climbed out of their beds, observing the dogs that were wrestling on the floor.

The dogs separated, shared a look and then took off at a sprint. They jumped on James together, knocking him to the floor. Once he had fallen, they took off, chasing each other happily around the Room.

"Well this is surprising," Luna said in her dreamy voice, a smile on her face as she watched Hermione and Sirius play.

"What's that?" Remus questioned, trying to tear his eyes away from the playing canines.

"The fact that Hermione doesn't seem to care about the fact that we have about 30 minutes left of breakfast, and then class," she explained in a voice loud enough to be heard over the playful growling and barking.

"Oh shite!" Hermione swore as she turned back into herself. "I completely forgot that we had classes today. We need to hurry."

"Whoa," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Where do you think you're going? As much fun as chasing you around the Room is, is that any way to say good morning?"

"Oh, you're right," she said playfully, turning in his arms with a smile. As he began to lean his head down to hers, she pulled back, smacking him hard in the shoulder. "What the bloody hell were you thinking growling at Bill and Charlie like that this morning?"

"Ow," Sirius whined, rubbing his arm. "Have they never heard 'let sleeping dogs lie?' They are lucky all I did was growl and glare."

Hermione's eyes hardened, glaring dangerously at her boyfriend. "Don't you mean you're lucky that's all you did," she asked in low voice. "You don't mess with my boys. Ever. And if you want that chance we were talking about, you would do well to remember that."

Sirius looked shock, then remorseful. "I'm sorry Babe," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to get upset with them. I was tired, and that wasn't a very pleasant way to be woken up." He turned to Bill and Charlie with a small smile. "I'm sorry if I frightened you boys," he said in a small voice.

"It's okay Sirius," Bill said with a smirk, sharing a look with Charlie. "No harm no foul. Plus it was funny as hell watching Hermione tackle you off the bed." Both boys started laughing as their forgotten friends joined in.

"You're forgiven Sirius," Hermione said sweetly, moving forward to hug him and kiss him lightly on the lips, ignoring the shocked sounds from their friends. "Good morning. Now then," she proclaimed turning to the stunned looks on everyone's faces. She waved her wand, putting them all in their uniforms, and combing their hair. "We need to go down to breakfast, and then get to classes."

Grabbing Sirius' hand, she opened the door, gesturing for everyone to leave the room. "I'll be right back, she whispered to Sirius, kissing his cheek. She walked over to Severus, walking beside him as the group made their way through the halls.

"I know it is going to be hard for you," she said in a low voice, so only he could hear her. "Being friends with the Gryffindors, and trying to control your feelings for Lily. I will help you in any way I can, and I will try and help you find a nice girl as well. You have friends Severus, real friends. Don't forget that. If you ever need to talk, just let me know, and you are always welcome to hang out with us." When she finished she hugged him quickly before jogging to catch up to her boyfriend, wrapping her arm around his waist, as his went about her shoulders, possessively pulling her to him.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Severus stood there in shock. This girl had completely changed his life in less than 24 hours. Shaking his head, and setting a mask of indifference on his face he walked to the Great Hall, moving to sit next to his friends at the Slytherin table.


	15. Chapter 15

The group of Gryffindors approached the entrance to the Great Hall, smiles on their faces. Walking in together, Hermione noticed the death glares from several girls shot at her, and giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Sirius breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

"Your fan club looks like they all want to kill me," she said lightly. "Looks like some people aren't too happy about the fact that you have a girlfriend." She said all this loud enough for their friends to hear, making them all laugh happily as they all moved to sit at the table. Charlie, Hermione, Sirius, and Bill on one side with Luna, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily facing them. The boys put heaping amounts of food on their plates before shoveling it into their mouths. The girls ate more conservatively, laughing at their boys.

Professor McGonagall walked up to them passing them their schedules. The 6th years all had classes together while Bill and Charlie were different from them and each other.

"Great," James sighed. "Potions with the Slytherins first."

"Cheer up James," Hermione said in a happy voice. "This happens every year, you should be used to it by know. Gryffindors always have the same classes as the Slytherins. Dumbledore once told me that he did that to attempt to work on inter-house relationships, but alas, nothing has come from it yet."

Sirius hugged her to her side, going to speak but was interrupted. "Sirius," a loud shrill voice said in what the girl must have thought was a seductive voice. Hermione looked at her noticing similarities to her and Lavender Brown, figuring that she must be her mother. She shared a look with Luna, then turned to watch the scene play out.

"What are you doing with her?" she purred. "Ditch the new chick, and we can go have some fun, like old times."

Sirius looked disgusted and in pain, not really wanting to hurt the girl, but wanting to tell her off for talking about Hermione that way. Seeing his indecision, Hermione focused her attention on the woman in front of her. "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" she asked in a deathly sweet voice.

"I'm Rose," she replied haughtily. "And you are currently cuddled up with my man."

"Your man, really?" she asked with a laugh. "In whose mind? Yours? I'm sorry to tell you little miss flower power," the fury clear in her voice. "Sirius is mine, got it. If I see you near him again, talking to him or looking at him in a way I don't like, I'm going to give you a completely new meaning to your name. Understand?"

Rose nodded, a scared look on her face. She quickly walked away. Hermione watched as she started warning her friends about the crazy chick that Sirius was with now. Smirking, she turned to face her friends, laughing out loud at their dropped jaws.

"Should close your mouths, unless you plan on catching flies," she laughed. Standing she kissed Bill and Charlie on the top of their heads. "Have a good day boys. See you at lunch. Coming Sirius, guys?" she asked holding out a hand to her boyfriend. He grabbed it, stood, and walked out of the Hall with her and their friends.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione," Peter squeaked.

"I agree with that," Remus said with a smile. "She's been stalking Sirius for years, and even his fake girlfriends couldn't get rid of her."

By this time they had reached the classroom, that still had the door closed. Sirius pulled Hermione into his arms, kissing her hard on the mouth. He kept his mouth there, until he felt her respond to him. Nipping at her bottom lip he pulled back and smiled, leaning down to kiss her lightly once more before turning to their friends.

"Definitely one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life," he agreed with his friends, making them laugh.

"The fact that her daughter is just like her is terrifying isn't it 'Mione," Luna said, smiling at her friends' antics.

"Definitely," she agreed, looking at Lily who looked slightly sad. "Lils, you do know that the whole "little miss flower power" comment had nothing to do with you right? I love your name. I used that term because her name is Rose and she names her daughter Lavender."

Lily's expression brightened, the sadness leaving her eyes instantly. "Thanks Hermione," she whispered. "I knew it wasn't directed at me, but the fact that my name is also a flower had me wondering. Your reasoning makes sense though. How'd you know I was upset anyways?"

Hermione laughed. "Your eyes," she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Harry has the same eyes, and they are always expressive. I can read you as easily as I can read him." They all started laughing with her.

"Well well," a harsh voice drawled behind them. "What do we have here? A Mudblood, the blood-traitors, and the new attractive girls that I don't know."

"Hello Luscious," Hermione replied pleasantly, turning to face him. "I'd be careful who you compliment, unless you want to be punished by Daddy."

"Whatever do you mean gorgeous?" he asked in sugary voice. Smirking when he saw Black tense at her side.

"Well, the fact that you just called a muggle-born gorgeous is what I mean," her voice still sickly sweet. "That and the fact that I hate you with a fiery passion would probably be a good reason too. Even though I would take pleasure in you screaming like the little bitch you are if you even attempted to touch me."

"You little whore," he screamed, grabbing her bare arm firmly. He tightened his grip, trying to get a reaction out of her. The second his fingers tightened, he pulled his hand back, screaming in pain. His hand covered in blisters, the skin melted as if it had been burned. "What the fuck?" he cried.

"I told you I would take pleasure in hearing your screams of pain Luscious," Hermione said happily. "Wizarding dragon tattoos are not very friendly, especially when mine is a very possessive male." She turned away from him, laughter in her eyes as her friends laughed around her when she heard the door open. She grabbed Sirius and Peter's hands, pulling them into the classroom, hearing the wonder in Malfoy's voice on why they weren't burnt.

"Welcome 6th years," Professor Slughorn, an overweight, balding man that was their Potions Master, said in boisterous voice. "You are going to be brewing the Draught of the Living Dead today. You may choose your partners. Have at it."

Sirius and Hermione, Remus and Luna, Lily and James, Peter and another Gryffindor, and Severus and Malfoy paired together. Hermione and Luna went to gather all the ingredients while everyone else went to open their books to see what they needed. Grabbing enough things for 4 sets of potions, they went back to their friends, dividing all the ingredients between the four tables.

By the time that their friends had read through their list of materials, they already had all four cauldrons full of water and set to a low boil.

"How did you," Sirius began, looking at Hermione in awe.

"Our old Potions Master made us make this in our 5th year," she said with a smile. "He was bloody brilliant, and I learned a lot from him. I got an 'O' in potions for my OWLs because of him."

Sirius kissed her temple, moving to help her with the potion, since he had never made it before. Whenever he went to do something that was incorrect, Hermione would stop him and correct the step, then let him continue. By the end of the double lesson, only 4 pairs had successfully completed the assignment: Lily and James, Remus and Luna, Hermione and Sirius, and of course Severus and Malfoy. Everyone that did not complete the potion correctly was given homework; 2 feet of parchment on where they went wrong.

Wrapping his arm around Hermione, Sirius led her out of the classroom, their friends following them as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. When they reached their table, they sat down in the same places from breakfast, joyfully talking with one another.

"Miss Granger," a musical voice interrupted the group. Looking up, they found Dumbledore smiling down at them. "I would just like to inform you that the diary has been located and is currently in my possession. With that said, you also need to get started on that potion, you shall be needing it in two days time."

"Oh yes sir," Hermione answered, shocked that she had forgotten about the full moon. "I shall brew it tonight then. Perhaps I will wind up brewing a double batch," she shot a sly look at Remus, seeing him nod. "Can't ever have too much of it around after all."

The Headmaster then walked up to the Heads' table, leaving them to once again talk amongst themselves.

"How did you learn to make that potion anyways," James asked her. "Doesn't seem like one that would be in the course schedule."

"It's not," she replied in a sad voice. "I had the creator of the potion teach me as a precaution. He died about a week after I had successfully made the potion for the first time. Luckily I had learned, or else Luna's life would be a lot more difficult."

"Who created it?" Remus asked curiously. "And when?"

"The Half-Blood Prince," she said with a smirk. Seeing their confused looks, she sighed. "My Potions Master did," she explained. "About 6 years after he had left Hogwarts as a student and started teaching. I asked him once why he did it, knowing about a narrowly avoided tragedy that had taken place in his 6th year, and he said that he wanted to give people with that problem more of a chance at life. He hated how badly it could hurt people, whether he thought they deserved to suffer or not."

"What was the avoided tragedy?" Lily asked in a scared voice, knowing that she was talking about Severus.

"Well, someone thought it would be funny to tell him that if he went to the Whomping Willow on the night of the full moon and touched the knot in its roots, the Willow would still and he could find the answers he was after," she told the group quietly. "One of this person's friends got word of what they had done, and stopped him from following the directions."

"He was lucky that someone had stopped him," Sirius said quietly.

"I agree," she said in a distant voice. "He hated the man that saved him even more though, because he believed that he was involved somehow and just chickened out."

The group noticed that the Hall was beginning to empty, so they all stood and separated to go to their lessons, Bill and Charlie hugging Hermione goodbye. The 7 friends made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in silence, and took their seats in the front two rows on the side of the room that the Gryffindors sat.

When the bell went off signaling the beginning of the lesson, a young mad strode into the room. "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt," the tall, dark-skinned, bald man said, the class noting the earring in his ear. "Please put your books away, I would like to have a practical lesson today. We shall see where you all are dueling wise." Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes Miss…?" he trailed off, calling on her.

Hermione heard the Slytherins snickering, thinking she was afraid to duel. "Granger, Hermione Granger sir," she answered his unasked question, seeing the recognition flicker in his eyes. "I would like to request that I not duel anyone besides Luna or yourself sir."

"What's the matter Granger," Malfoy sneered. "Afraid of getting beat?" The Slytherins around him laughed loudly, all but Severus, who chuckled lightly to keep up appearances.

"Not at all Luscious," she said, a warning in her tone. "I just don't feel like making you cry again today." Turning back to the Professor, she asked again. "Well Professor?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," he said in a deep, calm voice. "I understand why, but I must insist that you duel other students. The winner of the duels will in fact face off with me, but not until then."

Hermione sighed, knowing that it was useless. Sirius squeezed her hand in understanding.

"But," Kingsley said in a happy voice. "I believe that you and Mr. Malfoy would be perfect for our first pair." Nodding, she stood, moving to the platform in front of them before turning back to him.

"What are the rules?" she asked cautiously. "Are we doing this properly, or acting like we are on a battlefield?"

"Properly," he answered, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You will both bow, take 5 steps, then cast your spells to disarm only. BEGIN!"

Hermione bowed to Luscious, seeing the glee in his eyes at the gesture. She rolled her eyes and walked 5 steps away, turned to him and waited, fingering her wand lightly. She didn't have to wait long though.

"Impedimenta," Luscious shouted, a beam of light flying towards her. She waved her wand and effortlessly blocked the spell. She watched his eyes narrow. "Sectumsempra!" he hollered, tense as he waited. Hermione dove out of the way, and again stood silently in front of him. "Stupefy! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus!" he roared, sweat forming over his brow.

The class watched as she easily wove in and out, avoiding each of the spells. She glanced at Luna who nodded slightly. She then waved her wand, watching his body go stiff and begin to fall as a red beam of light hit him. Casting two more spells, one that was white, Hermione had Malfoy's wand in her hand and he had fallen gently to the ground, his head landing on a pillow.

She walked forward, and knelt next to his head, watching his eyes widen in fear. "I won't hurt you," she whispered for only him to hear. "Finite." Malfoy's movements were again restored and she handed him his wand, walking back towards her seat.

"Well done Miss Granger," Kingsley said in an impressed voice. "Nice touch with the pillow. Who's next?"

For then next hour, everyone in the class dueled each other, Luna being called once and winning her duel as easily as Hermione, Peter not knowing what had hit him. The two girls then waited until everyone else had gone.

"What do you say girls," the Professor asked with a smile. "Wanna show them how it's done?"

Hermione nodded, and stood, following Luna up to the platform. "Real or fake Luna?" she asked in a soft voice, the class quiet as they watched the best duelist they had ever seen.

"If we're going to do it, we may as well do it right," Luna answered, waving her wand and sending a jet of light towards Hermione. The class watched as the girls ducked and dodged each others spells easily, the duel going on for several minutes. Finally Hermione cast multiple spells at once, hitting Luna and gaining possession of her wand. Before Luna's body even went to fall, Hermione had silently countered it, and handed her back her wand.

"Dang it," Luna said with a laugh. "I'm never going to beat you. I think the score between us is now Hermione: 20, Luna: 0."

Hermione laughed and turned to the class that was looking at her in shock. "How do you do that?" A Gryffindor asked the laughing girls. "How do you cast spells so quickly and move so quickly. You don't even speak when you cast."

"Experience," they answered together in a hard voice, memories of the War coming back to them.

"I believe it's my turn Miss Granger," Kingsley said with a smile.

"I do believe you are correct sir," she responded back good naturedly. "How are we dueling?"

"I believe making it real would be the best, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded, and sent 5 spells at him at once, not giving him a chance to defend himself. 10 seconds after the duel had started, it was over, Shacklebolt's wand securely in her hand. Walking towards him, she offered him a hand, helping him up before relinquishing his wand.

"Sorry sir," she said with a smirk. "I was taught that constant vigilance is the best way to live your life."

Kingsley laughed, recognizing the words. "Met Mad-Eye then?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Good job Miss Granger." He turned to the rest of the class as she returned to her seat. "Great job today class. I will see you next time. No homework, unless you feel like learning new spells."

They filed out of the classroom, everyone around Hermione talking about her brilliant dueling skills. She shared a pained look with Luna, and they both took off at a run.


	16. Chapter 16

They knew where they were headed, and didn't care if their friends chose to follow. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they pulled the doors open, running out onto the dark grounds. They finally slowed to a walk as they reached the tree that stood in the middle of the grounds, overlooking the Black Lake. They sat down against the tree, looking out over the Lake.

"Hermione, Luna!"

They could hear their friends running, calling out to them. Hermione raised her wand and sent white sparks into the air so that they could find them. "Luminus Maximus," she whispered, illuminating the area, so it looked like they were in a room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius panted out as he reached them and plopped down beside Hermione, pulling her into him. Their friends gathered around them, all of them heaving from the run. Remus chose to sit next to Luna, his hand resting on top of hers.

"That," Hermione said quietly. "Was Luna and I having flashbacks. Dueling certain people in that room brought back bad memories, and then hearing everyone talk about how brilliant it was, knowing how many lives were lost, and how many lives we had to take…" she shivered, remembering the faces of those she had killed.

"I took the lives of 5 of the Slytherins in that room," she continued softly. "Luna I think took 3 of their lives. It's hard listening to people talk about how great our dueling is when we remember how we learned to duel that way."

Sirius comforted Hermione, hugging her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry Baby," he whispered. "I didn't even think about that."

"Nor did I," their Headmaster's voice once again found them. "I apologize Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood. I should have realized how difficult that would've been for you both. I'm sorry that I suggested that Kingsley test your dueling."

"It's alright Albus," Hermione said, surprising everyone by using his first name. "It was hard, but we do need to learn to deal with it, since they are our classmates. I will say that I enjoyed dueling Malfoy much more this time around."

"You've dueled him before?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Several times," she replied. "He's kind of a bastard. Once Voldemort is taken care of, I plan on befriending him." She paused when she heard the shocked sounds around her. "Don't give me that," she said in a pained voice. "I had to kill Luscious. I took him away from his family. I need to atone for that. Hopefully if I befriend him, Draco will have a better life."

"That's noble Miss Granger," the older man said in an impressed voice. "Do you think he will be receptive?"

"I do," she confirmed. "Luscious has always been in awe of my talent. He once told me that if things were different, then we could've coincided. I didn't want to kill him, but Voldemort had said that if he didn't kill me, he would kill Draco. He wanted to protect his son, and knew the only way to make Voldemort leave him alone would be to die himself."

"He begged me," she continued, tears falling down her face. "He said that he needed to die to protect Draco, and that it had to be me, and that we had to make it real. I didn't want to, but he made me swear to him that I would do it. We started our duel in front of Voldemort. He could see the indecision on my face, so he taunted me. He started saying that it was a good thing that Sirius had died because he couldn't have handled the War. That I was weak, and that's why Sirius died. How he knew, I still don't know, but a few seconds later, Luscious laid at my feet dead."

Hermione broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Sirius pulled her into his lap, letting her cry into his robes. "My death wasn't your fault Hermione," he said. "I made the choice to try and save my godson and his friends. That is not on you. You are not weak, and I am so sorry that you had to do that."

"I'm thankful I didn't have to duel a Slytherin," Luna said in a haunted voice. "It struck me hard having to duel Hermione. The last time we dueled, she was training me. She had been trained by Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Dumbledore, and Snape. So learning from her was the best thing for me. It's just hard that people think it's cool when we had to watch our friends die trying to protect us."

Remus hugged Luna, knowing what she was talking about. Everyone else looked at Hermione in shock.

"You were trained by Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Dumbledore?" Peter asked in awe.

"I was," she answered. "I learned a lot from the three of them. The training that taught me the most though was that from Severus."

"I trained you?" a cool voice asked behind her. They turned to see Severus standing there. "Dinner was over, and I made an excuse about going to the Library when I noticed that you were not at dinner. Messer's Weasly are very concerned out you Hermione."

"I forgot about them," she replied, shocked. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. "Okay," she said when she opened her eyes. "They know where I am and that I am safe. I told them I would check on them later." Seeing the wondering looks on her friends' faces, she decided to explain. "I can talk to them through their tattoos. The dragons they have on their backs and I have bonded, so we can communicate. I talk to them, and they inform the boys if I wish for them to do so."

"To answer your question Severus, yes you trained me."

"I thought I hated you?" he asked, confused.

"You did, when you had to act the part of a spy," she answered. "Once you quit being a spy, you began teaching me everything that you knew. I learned Occlumency because of you, Leggilimens as well, how to brew certain potions, and how to become an even better duelist by not speaking. I could be inside the mind of the people I was dueling to learn how they dueled, and what spells they were most likely to use and when. That gave me a leg up on everyone I dueled. I never lost because of everything that you taught me."

"Can you teach me?" he asked, making the group laugh, then mumble their agreements.

"Albus?" she asked, again using his given name.

"You may Miss Granger, if you feel comfortable doing so." After giving his permission, he left them, bidding them good night.

"If you all wish to learn, I will teach you," she finally agreed. "I still need to work with Luna on some things as well. I just pray that none of you will ever have to use everything I will be teaching you."

With a sigh, she stood, drawing her hand across her face. "Severus, if you would like, I can show you how to make the potion you invented. You of course will still get credit for discovering it, but I know how you are with potions, and I need to get this made tonight."

He nodded with a slight smile. The group stood, Sirius taking her hand, and they began the walk into the school. "Peter," Hermione said softly. "Can you go and get Bill and Charlie for me please? Make sure they bring clothes and their homework. We will be spending another night in the Room of Requirement."

Peter left the group quickly, turning into his Animagus form in order to move quicker. The 7 friends made their way through the school to the Room. Hermione stood outside it, picturing exactly what she needed. When she opened the door, she smiled. The room had desks, chairs, couches, and a fire on one side. 7 beds against the back wall, one that was about 3 times the size of the others. The rest of the room was full of a completely furnished potions lab, a cauldron of water already boiling.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Hermione Granger style," she said with a laugh. "This is where I used to study. Easiest way to get away from the boys and have a quiet room. I normally had less beds and less chairs, but hey."

Hermione felt someone outside and moved to open the door, opening it to let Peter, Bill, and Charlie in. The boys hugged her tightly, rambling loudly about being worried when she didn't show up at dinner.

"I know boys, I'm sorry." She kissed them both on the forehead. "Now go do your homework, I'm here to help if you need it." They moved over to the desks, following her orders. "You too Peter," Hermione said with a smile. "I know you have Potions homework. And everyone in this room can help you." Peter laughed and moved to follow the boys, sitting down and pulling out her work.

"You know," Sirius said with a smile. "I think you're going to be a good influence on all of us." Everyone began laughing as she moved over to the cauldron.

"I'd hope so," she smirked. "If I can get Ron, Harry, and the Twins to study, I can get anyone to."

Severus moved over to her, a notebook in hand as she began instructing him on how to brew the wolfsbane potion. Remus went over to Peter, helping him quietly. Everyone else stood there, unsure what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

"**Hey Sirius," Lily asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "I just realized something. Since when are you an Animagus?"**

**Sirius' eyes grew wide as Severus focused on him as well. "Uh… I… Um…" he stuttered.**

"**That's my fault Lily," Remus said quietly. "He, James, and Peter became Animagus for my benefit, and for the same reason that Hermione became one for Luna. I'm a werewolf."**

"**I know that," she responded with a laugh, seeing Severus nod as well. "I just didn't know that they were Animagus."**

"**What do you mean you know? When did you find out?" James asked.**

"**Sev and I figured it out our 3rd**** year. It never really bothered us, so we kept the secret," she said as if everyone could figure out that someone they knew was a werewolf.**

"**Thanks Lily," Remus said sincerely, seeing her nod in response. "Severus, I appreciate your discrepancy as well." Severus just nodded and turned back to observe Hermione.**

"**We became Animagus in our 5****th**** year," James told her. "It took us roughly 2-3 years to finish all the research on how to do it." Hermione scoffed behind him, making him turn to her. "What?"**

"**You know, you guys could've figured it out quicker if it wasn't for the fact that you were worried about your pranks as well," she smirked at him. "Well, that and Quidditch. I spent about a month researching, and the following month I had everything I needed and had the potion started. Another month, and well, here I am."**

"**Okay Baby," Sirius said with a wounded look. "We get it, you're a genius, and we need to focus more. Anyways, so I am a giant black dog, hence the nickname of Padfoot. Remus is Moony for obvious reasons. Peter is a rat, and his nickname is Wormtail." Across the room, Peter turned into his Animagus quickly, then returned to his human form, continuing his homework. "And well, Prongs.."**

**James turned into a large beautiful stag, his black coat sleek and well cared for. "I'm a stag," James said when he changed back, noting the look of wonder on Lily's face.**

"**That is so cool," she squealed. "Can I become one too?"**

"**Uh, it would take about a month, but I don't see why not," Sirius said.**

"**Less actually," Hermione said with a smile. "I brought the rest of the potion I made with me."**

"**So you're saying I could become one tonight?" Lily asked in an excited voice.**

"**I am," she agreed. "If you really want to do this that is."**

"**I do," she said excitedly.**

"**Okay, give me a minute," she then taught Severus the final steps to making the potion, and left it, walking over to the group.**

"**Mi, can we become one too?" Charlie asked.**

**The boys all looked at Hermione, wondering if she would okay it. "Your mother would kill me, but I know you both. Your older selves would kill for this opportunity, so yes. Just don't tell Molly." She turned to Severus. "What about you Severus, would you like to become one too?" He shrugged in response, which she knew meant sure.**

"**What do you think guys?" she asked the Marauders. "You all okay with this."**

"**Go for it Baby," Sirius said after sharing a look with his friends.**

**Hermione pulled four large vials out of her bag, passing them out. "You have to drink the whole thing for it to work." They all nodded, uncorked the potions, and downed them.**

**The four people started shaking uncontrollably. A few minutes later the transformations were complete. Lily had turned into a gorgeous doe with reddish-brown fur. She had white markings around her eyes that connected to form an upside down 'V' on her forehead.**

**Severus had changed into a large black panther. He had a silver line that started at the top of his head and ran through the tip of his tail, that was swishing back and forth. His grey eyes were watching them all.**

**Charlie had changed into a russet colored fox. His fur was short and had flecks of dark grey in it. His main distinguishing mark was the black spot on his forehead that had a white center to it.**

**Bill had become a large tiger, his orange stripes almost red. He had white marks around his eyes, with black lines on the outer edge. **

**After a few minutes, they all changed back, large smiles on their faces.**

"**That was so cool!" Lily, Bill, and Charlie all exclaimed. The three of them clasping hands and spinning around in a circle.**

**Severus chuckled, moving to check on the potion. Making observations in the notebook.**

"**So," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Nicknames for our newer members?"**

"**What do you mean newer members?" James asked. "I didn't know you and Hermione had nicknames."**

"**Yup," Hermione said laughing. "Luna came up with mine, and Ginny came up with hers. I was put under heavy scrutiny from Billy and Charlie, well the older versions, when Luna suggested it."**

"**Similar names," Luna said with a smile. "I still can't believe we agreed to those names."**

"**What's your name Baby?" Sirius asked, pulling lightly on one of her curls.**

"**You're gonna laugh at me," she said softly.**

"**I will not," he said in a mock hurt voice. **

"**My nickname is Littlefoot," she said shyly, seeing the smile appear on his face. "Yes, I know what your thinking, and that was kinda the point." She started laughing lightly, hearing the rest laugh with her.**

"**So Padfoot," James said with a laugh. "Looks like your girlfriend is Littlefoot. I like it."**

"**What about you Luna?" Remus asked. **

"**Mine is actually something that people use to call me to be hurtful, but the Weasly's, Harry, Hermione, and even you made it into a term of endearment, so I was okay with it when Ginny suggested it," she explained, a blush gracing her features. "My nickname is Looney."**

"**Wait," Sirius asked in a concerned voice. "People called you Looney? Why?"**

"**Looney Lovegood actually," she answered in a sad voice. "I was different, because I believed in random things when I was young. I never actually believed in them, just acted as though I did for my father. But everyone thought I was crazy, so they started calling me that. Harry stood up for me. Someone called me that around him and he went off. He started telling them off and hexed them. Those 4 were my best friends, and the Weasly's quickly became my family."**

**A solemn silence filled the room before Peter broke it with a laugh. Everyone turned and glared at him, all but Luna and Hermione who looked at him questioningly. **

"**Sorry," he squeaked in a scared voice. "I just realized that our werewolves have rhyming names."**

**The tension broke as everyone burst into laughter, falling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. They all had tears running down their faces, and their eyes were happy.**

"**I think that was why Ginny suggested it," Hermione said with a smirk, making Luna blush. "Anyways, to the matter at hand. What shall we call the new initiates?"**

"**We could call Charlie Lightfoot," Sirius suggested. The group looked at Charlie, then agreed on the name.**

"**Lily could be Vixen," Hermione said with a smile. The group was laughing hysterically as she turned bright red. "I just meant for the upside down 'V', but I'm sure James would call her that." James turned as red as Lily as their friends laughed harder.**

"**I like it," Remus said. "Now we just need names for Severus and Bill."**

"**Severus could be Phoenix," Charlie suggest quietly, causing the group to go silent, contemplating the name.**

"**I like it Charlie," Severus said with a small smile.**

"**And we will call Bill Stripes," Peter said, making the group smile. They all agreed to the name.**

"**So," Hermione asked with a smirk. "Everyone ready for the full moon?" **


	18. Chapter 18

They started making plans, knowing that they were going to be having a lot of fun that night. Hermione stopped participating in the conversation and had the Room change the study section of their living quarters into two bathrooms, equipped with showers, sinks, and toilets.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hermione announced standing suddenly. "Girls on the left, boys on the right." Pressing a quick kiss to Sirius' lips and sprinting off to the bathroom. A few seconds later they all heard running water. The other two girls jumped up and ran into the bathroom as well.

Sirius looked at the other guys and shrugged. They all ran off to the bathrooms, taking quick showers, changing into their night clothes, which consisted of just their boxers. Once they had brushed their teeth and left, they sat on the floor in the center of the room talking.

"So Sirius," James said with a smile. "You and Hermione? What happened to the guy that she came here for?"

"I am the guy she came here for James," he replied softly. "She came back 20 years to be with me. I know that she loves me, and I think I'm well on my way to loving her. But what I want to know is, Remus, what's up with you and Luna?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "We're friends, and we have the same furry little problem."

"Sure Moony, buddy," James said with a smirk. "We all saw you comforting her when we were outside. I think you have feelings for our friendly neighborhood female wolf."

Remus turned red and the boys started hooting and hollering. The girls walked out to see the boys acting like fools. Hermione was in short shorts and a large t-shirt. Luna and Lily were in short shorts and tank tops. The boys calmed down when they saw the girls, their eyes trailing their bodies. Sirius' eyes kept returning to the shirt Hermione was wearing.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked, his eyes glued to it.

"Yup," she smiled. "I decided to sleep in it tonight."

"I could've sworn I left that shirt at Grimmuald," he muttered.

"You did," she said with a smirk. "I nicked it the summer before 5th year when we spent all our time cleaning that god forsaken hell hole." she sat down in Sirius' lap, looking around the circle at her friends. "We need to get to bed guys," she said in a soft voice.

"I like that idea," Luna said with a smile. "I'm beat. Hey 'Mione, quick question." Seeing her puzzled look she continued. "If there are 10 of us, why are there only 7 beds."

Hermione blushed lightly before she spoke. "Thinking ahead. I can add more, but I wound up sharing a bed with Sirius last night, then we were in bed with Bill and Charlie, so I thought I'd plan ahead." She looked at the brothers. "Do you want you own beds?" Seeing them nod, she closed her eyes long enough to have the room add two more beds against the back wall. She turned to Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"No use putting it there when I won't be using it," he smirked. She stood and pulled him to his feet. She moved to tuck Bill and Charlie into their beds, kissing them on the forehead.

Once she was done, she grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him into their bed, closing the curtains, putting up her wards and a silencing charm. "I was hoping you would want to stay here with me," she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Baby," he replied back, using his fingers to tilt her head up. Lowering his, he kissed her lightly on the mouth. Once he felt her respond to him, he applied more pressure, running his tongue lightly over the seam of her lips, silently asking her to open them. She complied shyly.

He felt her nerves through the kiss and moved his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek softly, just letting her get used to the feel of having his tongue on her open lip. Once she calmed down, he moved his tongue back, letting her take control of the kissing. He felt her hesitantly run the appendage over his lower lip, then move into his mouth, gently touching his.

Sirius let her explore his mouth while he moved his hand to her hair, running his fingers through the soft ringlets lovingly. He marveled at the woman he held in his arms. He rolled them so she was lying partially on top of him, grabbing her head between his hands, kissing her back. They didn't battle for dominance, they just kissed languidly, enjoying the feelings that they were evoking in each other.

When air became an issue, Hermione pulled back, breathing heavily. Sirius leaned up, kissing her softly once more before settling back down, holding her to him tightly. "You should take down the wards just in case," he whispered softly, his breathing erratic.

She quickly removed the wards, then laid down against his chest once more. "I'm sorry Sirius," she said in a soft voice.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being scared about you kissing me," she felt her face heat up as she said this. "I've never…"

He interrupted her. "Baby, never apologize for something like that. We will take this relationship as fast or as slow as you want to. I am just happy that I am with you. I will be careful with you, but I need you to tell me if I ever make you feel uncomfortable okay?"

"Okay Sirius," she promised, tears in her eyes. "Good night. I love you." She kissed him lightly once more, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he responded. "Good night Baby, I think I may love you as well." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the girl in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mya!" a voice yelled urgently, pulling her from her sleep. Blinking her eyes, she found herself staring into the blue depths of Bill Weasly's eyes. "Mya, you need to get up now. We have an hour before classes start."

"Okay, thanks Billy," she smiled at him ruffling his hair. The boy left her quickly. She sat up and stretched, then looked upon the sleeping face of the man she loved. Leaning down, she kissed him on the lips, when she felt him respond, she pulled back. "Good morning sleepy head," she said softly, a smile on her face.

Sirius opened his eyes after he felt her stop kissing him. "Much better way to wake up," he said happily, sitting up to stretch and kiss her again.

They climbed out of bed and made their way to the bathrooms. 5 minutes later they walked out and linked their hands, dressed and ready for the day. They smiled when they saw their friends watching them. "Good morning," they said happily and wide awake.

Their responses were more grumbled and sleepy. "Okay," Hermione said in a scared tone. "Sounds like you guys need food. Let's go." She and Sirius bounced out of the Room, letting the others trail behind. They reached the Great Hall quickly, and everyone perked up at the smell of food. Severus left them to sit with his own House, and the Gryffindors sat together at their table.

"How'd everyone sleep?" Hermione asked with a smile, watching as the boys and Luna dug into their food, laughing at the shocked looks on her friends faces at the small girl eating that much. "She gets hungrier around the full moon. She eats like a Weasly. And apparently a Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew as well." Glancing at the Slytherin table, she added, "Oh and a Snape I guess too."

Lily started laughing with her as they ate their smaller meals, conversing with each other since everyone else was otherwise indisposed. Just then, the owls flew in, covering the ceiling in the Great Hall. Hermione and Luna went back to eating, not concerned, until an owl stopped in front of each of them and their friends.

Grabbing the letter, Hermione offered the owl a bite of her toast and a drink of pumpkin juice before he hooted happily and took flight. Opening the letter, she read through it, laughing.

_Miss Granger,_

_I believe that since you and your friends have decided that the Room of Requirement is more accommodating then your dormitories, I should set you up else where. You are all being relocated to a separate part of the castle, where you may each have your own rooms, or choose to share as the case between you and Mr. Black might be. Please do not apologize because I am exceedingly happy that everything is working out well for you here._

_Well Wishes,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Hermione looked up at her friends, laughing at the shocked looks on their faces. She sought out Severus, noticing that he had the same look as the others before he hastily hid the letter in his robes and replaced his mask. Catching her eye, he nodded at her, amusement shining through his onyx orbs.

"Well," Hermione said happily, bringing everyone back to the present. "That was unexpected, but completely helpful."

Sirius snatched her letter, reading through it, laughing at one line. "So it wasn't just mine that he included the line about sharing a room with you," his tone was amused. "Good to know. And I agree, this makes everything so much easier."

The others murmured their agreement. "Billy, Char-baby," Hermione said suddenly. "Have either of you written home yet?"

"Um, no?" Bill answered, knowing she wasn't going to be happy. "We'll write tonight Mya, I promise. Need to tell her all about you anyways."

Hermione huffed, but was satisfied. "Let's get to class," she smiled. "We have Herbology, greenhouse 6."

The group split off, their younger counterparts heading somewhere within the castle while the walked out on the grounds. Hermione convinced Lily to skip with her, so the two girls were laughing and skipping arm in arm down to their class. Sirius and James just shook their heads and smiled, while Peter was outright laughing. Luna and Remus were looking tired and run-down, which was common before the full moon.


	20. Chapter 20

When the reached the locked door, they stopped, well everyone but Hermione and Lily who skipped around them happily.

"Hey Black, Potter," a voice behind them sneered, causing the girls to halt. "I think your girlfriends have gone batty. They should be sent off to St. Mungo's."

Hermione skipped over to him, grabbing his arms skipping around him, forcing him to turn. "Nope, not mad," she answered. "Just happy. Oh and look, now you're participating. Oh well. You'd be happy too if you had the best friends in the world and were in love," she sing-songed, releasing him, and dancing back to Sirius.

Luscious just stood there with a shocked look, as did everyone else, besides the Marauders and their friends. No one could believe that Sirius Black's girlfriend had just forced Malfoy, deatheater extraordinaire, to practically dance with her. When the classroom opened, they all filed in, still silent, while watching Hermione warily.

"Very nice Baby," Sirius whispered in her ear after Professor Sprout had given her instructions. "I don't think I've ever seen him look so scared before."

Hermione glanced up and noticed the Luscious eyes were widened in horror. She snickered, winking at him when he looked her way, making him flush and fumble the object in his hand.

"This is kinda fun," she said, speaking in a low voice so only her friends could hear her. "We'll have to have Phoenix tell us all about his reactions later." The group laughed happily, causing everyone to pause and look at them before returning to their own work.

After the double lesson had ended, Hermione grabbed Sirius's hand. They walked back up to the castle, and into the Great Hall for lunch. They had Transfiguration afterwards, so they were all in good spirits. Hermione watched Severus walk out alone, then saw a black tail with a white tip slip through the door.

"C'mon guys," she said to her friends softly. "Phoenix is waiting, and I think we should go check out our new home." They quickly agreed and left the Hall. Walking to the main staircase, they saw Severus smirking down at them.

"Ready to check out where we are staying for the next two years," he asked. Seeing them nod, he changed back into his panther, setting off at a run. The others quickly followed suit, leaving Remus and Luna to their own devices as they ran through the halls, their heightened senses keeping them from being caught. Everyone growled as James and Lily beat them to the portrait, turning back into their normal selves.

"No fair," Charlie whined, out of breath. "You guys have longer legs." The group laughed loudly.

"So, anyone know the password?" James asked, looking at the portrait that was covered in animals: wolves, dogs, deer, panthers, tigers, foxes, rats. Then he thought about it. "Do you think Dumbledore.."

"Knows about you all being Animagus?" the cheery voice interrupted, startling them all as they did not hear him approach. He was with Luna and Remus who were glaring at their friends. "I had my suspicions of course, but I found out for sure when I saw animals racing through my school, and then you all appeared here, talking." The group sheepishly looked at the ground.

"Come now," he said gently, a smile on his face, the ever present twinkle in his eye brighter than ever. "I am fine with you all being Animagus, and am proud to say that I have this many students that have the ability. Now then the password," he turned to the animals that were all looking at him. "Semper Fidelis."

The portrait swung open, revealing a large common room that had chairs, couches, and desks, with a large fireplace. They could see 12 doors upstairs and a small but spacious kitchen. There were two doors on the ground level.

"The bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs, and have enough showers for each gender. There are 10 bedrooms, but not all of them have to be inhabited," as he said this he smiled at Hermione and Sirius who in turn blushed. "The doors on the ground level lead to your own private Library, and a potions lab. The potion that was in the Room of Requirement is currently in there, and your trunks have all been moved and will be moved to the room of your choice. Names shall be engraved on the doors once the rooms have been decided, and can change if you change them. That is all. You have 20 minutes until your lessons." With that he left, leaving them to admire their home.

Sirius raced up the stairs, the rest of the boys, as well as Lily and Luna, hot on his heels. Hermione walked over to the door of the potions lab, finding her potion steaming correctly. She then walked calmly up the stairs, looking for Sirius. She found him in the last bedroom.

"Well," he asked with a grin. "What do you think?"

The room was very basic, large enough for the two of them, but had a small bed, and no color. Thinking hard about she wanted the room to look, she opened her eyes to cast the spell, and noticed that the room had already changed. The bed frame was now a black steel, with deep purple blankets and black sheets. The bed expanded from a twin and became a California King, the room growing to accommodate it. There were pictures of their friends all over the walls, and posters of bands and Quidditch teams hanging up as well. Hermione and Sirius' trunks were in the corner by the wardrobe, waiting for the clothes to be hung up.

"I love it Sirius," she breathed happily.

"I like the color more now then before," he said with a laugh. He moved to her and kissed her lightly. "We should go now." Seeing her nod, he led the way through their door, which had their names written in calligraphy in the center, down the stairs and to their friends that were waiting in the common room. "Let's go to class." Everyone agreed and they rushed out of their new living quarters, sprinting to make sure they got to class in time.

The group of 6th years burst through the door of the Transfiguration classroom right before the bell rang, signaling the start of class. They stood there for a second, gasping for air before moving to their seats.

"Well, that was close," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "I would suggest leaving earlier so that you have ample time to get to your classes, without dying first."

"Yes Ma'am," they replied together.

She smiled at them then turned to the rest of the class. "Now then, today we are going to learn about Animagus," she said, causing the 8 heaving students to snicker. "Is there something funny about that?" she asked them sharply.

"Not at all Ma'am," Hermione responded for the group in her best teacher's pet voice. McGonagall smiled at her and went back to the lesson. She set an assignment of 2 feet of parchment on the process to becoming an Animagus. When she dismissed the class, Hermione held the group back. She warded the classroom door, and cast a silencing spell on it.

"Professor," Hermione said in a soft voice, making her look up at the assembled group in front of her. "I am sorry about snickering during your lecture, but I would like to show you why." Her friends looked at her in fear as she changed into the chocolate dog right before their eyes. When she changed back, she smiled at her favorite Professor. "I'm assuming that Professor Dumbledore has already filled you in on who I am and where I'm from, correct."

"You are correct Miss Granger," she responded with a smile. "I'm also aware of the fact that 6 of you in this room, and 2 others are unregistered Animagus, and that Mr. Lupin and Miss Lovegood are werewolves."

"I figured you did," Hermione laughed. "I just felt like showing you. We'll see you later Professor." She took down her wards and silencing charms, then led the group down to the Great Hall. Sitting at her table, she looked into the shocked faces of her friends and boyfriend. "What?" she asked.

"Why did you do that?" James asked her, slightly angry.

"James, calm down," she said easily. "I revealed myself to her, not you guys. You obviously don't pay much attention if you haven't figured out that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are married and therefore have no secrets from each other."

Seeing their mouths drop and their stunned faces, she continued. "Seriously? I figured that out in my 1st year. It was so obvious. It's fine guys, you can trust her." They decided to let it go and began eating. Before long they were all finished and they trudged up the stairs to their new living quarters.

Reaching the portrait, James said the password so they could all enter. "Homework first," Hermione said in a stern voice. "And for those of you who haven't written home yet, I must insist that you do so." Seeing Sirius' pout she rounded on him. "Sirius Orion Black," he flinched at his full name, and the venom in her voice. "If you plan on sleeping in our bed tonight, you better do as you are told." He hurried to comply, his friends laughing at him.

"Oh Ja-ames," Hermione taunted, looking at him. "If you listen, I'll start helping you with your plans." Looking at his puzzled face, she motioned to Lily, who already had her face in a book. James looked shocked, then pleased, hurrying to follow her commands. When she was satisfied that everyone else was working, she sat down and started in on her Herbology and Transfiguration essays. Finishing them at the same time as Lily, Severus, and Remus.


	21. Chapter 21

She went to check on the potion. Seeing that it was complete she filled 2 goblets with the steaming liquid and walked back into the common room with them, placing them in front of the werewolves. They both grimaced before taking it, making disgusted faces after it was gone, but their eyes were brighter and they were more alert than before.

"Remus," she said softly, kneeling in front of him. "This potion is taken the day before, day of, and day after the full moon. It will give you more energy, and give you more control. I will administer this to you every month if you wish, since this is our trial month on how you handle it. Agreed?" When he nodded and smiled, she stood and hugged him, returning to her place by Sirius.

When everyone had finished their work and had sent off their owls, Hermione spoke again. "Did everyone figure out the secret to their rooms?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"What I mean is this." She closed her eyes, picturing the common room a certain way. When she opened her eyes, her vision was in front of her. The couches and chairs were a charcoal black, while the rugs were green and crimson. The picture above the mantle was of a lion and snake playing happily with a raven flying overhead. The room was decorated in blues, greens, and crimsons.

"Wow," Lily said in awe. "It's just like the Room of Requirement."

"Yup," she replied. "Just think about what you want and it will happen."

"Okay," Sirius said. "I understand the crimson and green, and the snake and the lion, but what's with the blue and the raven?"

"That was for Luna," Hermione laughed. "She was in Ravenclaw before we came here. She decided that Gryffindor fit her better, and seeing her during the War, I would have to agree. I decided to add that touch for her sake."

"Thanks 'Mione," Luna said happily. "If you'll excuse me, I think I will go decorate my bedroom, then turn in."

"Me too," Remus said, his voice tired and strained.

"Two more days and they will be back to normal," Hermione said quietly, watching her friends nod in sympathy. "You guys like the common room decorations? We can change them if you'd like."

"No Littlefoot," Severus said with a smirk. "I think I can speak for all of us here when I say that this is great." Their friends murmured in agreement, and Hermione smiled at them.

"I'm going to go and take a shower then head to bed," Hermione said in a tired voice. "Need to catch up on sleep." She turned to Bill and Charlie. "I'll come say good night before I go to bed." She then walked upstairs, and shut the door to the bathroom that had 3 showers.

Sirius watched her go, his eyes staying focused on the door until James' voice brought him back to the real world. "You should tell her mate," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, already knowing.

"That you love her obviously," Severus answered with a laugh. "We all know it, and we know you know it. You just need to tell her."

"I will, soon." he promised, his eyes locked on her form as her saw her exit the bathroom in only a towel. The group all moved upstairs, heading to their own rooms. Sirius tried to walk into his room, but found that he was blocked.

Hermione walked out with a smile. "The password's 'Puppy Love.'" She walked to him, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be right back." She then walked away, heading to Bill and Charlie's room to say good night.

When Sirius had recovered he said the password and entered their room. He stripped down to his boxers, then slid beneath the covers, waiting. A couple minutes later Hermione walked back in, sliding into bed next to him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away before he could deepen it.

"I'm tired Sirius," she sighed. "Good night. I love you." She snuggled into his arms, laying her head against his chest, one of her arms wrapped possessively around his waist. When her breathing evened out, Sirius tightened his hold on her.

"Good night my love," he whispered softly. "Until tomorrow." He then followed his girl into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Sirius woke first on that Friday morning. Looking down, he noticed that Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, but glancing at his watch made him realize that he needed to wake her. Running the hand that was on her hip up and down her back, he moved his other hand to brush the hair out of her face, the back of his fingers caressing her cheek and jaw.

"Baby," he whispered. "It's time to get up. We have class in an hour." Hermione continued to sleep, snuggling further into his chest. Sirius smiled, moving the hand on her back to her hip, squeezing it gently. "C'mon sweetheart," he said slightly louder. "Get up." He felt her stir lightly, so he flipped them over, supporting his weight on his forearms. He leaned his head down, peppering kisses all over her face.

"Sirius," Hermione said in a sleepy voice, giggling. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Waking you up," he replied happily, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling back and moving to lay on his side next to her. "Good morning Baby."

"Good morning Sirius," she replied, turning and pressing another kiss to his lips. "We need to get up." She rose from the bed, moved to his side, and pulled him up as well. She grabbed both his hands in hers, facing away from him, pulling him along behind her. When she reached the door, she dropped on of his hands, feeling it move around her waist as she opened the door.

They stumbled out of the room happily, moving towards the bathrooms. Sirius went to follow her when she reached the door, but was forced back. Looking at her curiously, he moved so he was no longer right against the barrier.

"Professor Dumbledore must have put it up," she said softly. "Keeping the girls bathroom as just the girls, as a precaution." Sirius smiled at her, nodded, and moved to the other bathroom.

Sirius finished first, walking downstairs, waiting for Hermione in the common room. A couple minutes later the other 6 guys were sitting around him. "Don't try entering the girls' bathroom," he told them with a smirk. "It's warded so only girls can enter."

"And how my dear Padfoot," Remus smirked. "Would you be aware of this?"

"I didn't want to let go of her this morning," he blushed. "So I made to follow her, and got blocked. That sucked."

The boys started laughing at Sirius' misfortune. James patted him on the back sympathetically. "That sucks Padfoot," James said knowingly. "Understandable though. It doesn't let you in there to be with her, but on the upside none of the other guys can walk in on her either."

Sirius' face brightened and he smiled. "Good point," he replied happily. "I didn't think about that."

"Think about what?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room. Sirius jumped up, pulling her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his head on her shoulder.

"The fact that no other guy can get into the bathroom," he said in a soft voice. "I'm glad that our friends won't get to see my girl naked." He hugged her tighter, feeling something hard digging into his palm, before he remember that she had a belly ring. "By the way, can you explain the tattoos and the belly ring fully now?"

"Yeah, I guess I can," she smiled at him, turning to kiss his cheek. "The S in the heart is obviously for Sirius, and the initials in the heart on my chest belong to you, Charlie, Bill, and myself. I made the boys get them after you died. As for the belly ring, it's a straight like with three jewels that have space between them."

"Ah," Lily said with a smile. "Orion's belt."

"Yup," Hermione responded.

"Merlin Hermione," James chuckled. "Is there anything on your body that isn't about Sirius in someway?"

"That sounds really bad," Severus laughed. "But you do have a point. She has three tattoos dedicated to him, and a belly ring dedicated to him too."

Hermione shrugged. "I already told you I love him. I had lost him over a year ago, and got all of these in memory of him."

Sirius kissed her neck, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I'm here now," he whispered in her ear. "And I personally think it's hot." He felt her shiver in his arms and smiled.

"Breakfast time!" Luna said happily. The group laughed lightly, moving to follow her out of their chambers. The group merrily walked down to the Great Hall, laughing and joking with each other.

Right before they reached the Grand Staircase they slowed down and Severus sighed. "I'll see you guys in class," the sadness clear in his voice. He walked past them, blocking his expression. Hermione and Luna reached out, squeezing his hand as he passed.

"Soon Phoenix," Hermione said. "Soon it won't matter." He nodded at her, and continued down the steps, disappearing through the doors.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I appreciate all of the reviews. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask, I will answer them all in emails back. If I can't email you back, then I will post my answers on here with your penname. __J Thanks for being patient with me guys. J_

_HEYHEY ( ): To answer your question, no. Lily and James are not currently together. I plan on it happening soon. The only couple in the story thus far is Sirius and Hermione._

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

The group of Gryffindors was more subdued when they walked into the Great Hall, their hearts heavy with the loss in their group, even if it was only momentarily. Sitting at their normal spots, Sirius made up a plate for Hermione and then himself, eating in silence.

"So what classes does everyone have today?" James asked after inhaling half of his plate.

"We all have Care of Magical Creatures together with the Slytherins, and then while you, Lily, Peter, and Luna have Divination, Sirius, Remus, and I have Muggle Studies," Hermione replied, seeing everyone else still had their mouths full.

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies Hermione?" Peter asked in wonder.

"I wanted to see how the Wizarding World was taught about muggles," she answered with a smile. "Then I got hooked. I enjoy the class. Don't worry, you aren't the first to ask. Harry and Ron still don't understand why I take that class, and they were with me when I started taking it our Third Year. That year sucked in a way."

"How so?" Remus questioned.

"That was the year I used the Time Turner," she explained. "I was exhausted all the time. I eventually walked out of Divination because it was a joke. That psycho woman just sat there predicting Harry's death. All because of 'The Grim' that he kept seeing because Sirius was being a knucklehead and watching him." She playfully shoved Sirius with her shoulder before continuing. "The good parts of that year were we didn't have to fight Voldemort for the first time in our school careers, Remus was our DADA teacher, and we actually learned something useful, and of course, I met Sirius for the first time."

"What do you mean the first time without having to fight Voldemort?" Sirius asked concerned, hugging Hermione to him tightly. "As for the rest, yeah, I'm sure that was pretty memorable."

"Very," she smirked. "I scared the shit out of you the first time I spoke directly to you." Their friends started laughing as he shot her a puzzled look. "I addressed you as Mr. Black. You just kinda stared at me like I was nuts and told me to call you Sirius."

"Mr. Black?" Sirius asked, acting like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Yeah, I could see that. Only teachers call me that… That would be weird."

"I thought it was funny," she shrugged. "As for the Voldemort part, I will tell you all later, since we're missing Phoenix, and he's kinda a big part of us."

"Okay, sounds good." Sirius stood and pulled Hermione up. "Let's get to class." Turning to Bill and Charlie, he ruffled their hair playfully. "We'll see you both at lunch." He waited for Hermione to say goodbye to the boys before grabbing her hand and walking towards the door with her, their friends following behind them. The group made their way out of the Entrance Hall, walking in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"So what do you think we're going to be starting with?" Remus asked the group as he walked in between Hermione and Luna.

"Bet it won't be as good as what Hagrid started us with," Luna bragged lightly.

"Hagrid teaches in your time?" he answered incredulously, looking at Luna.

"Yep," she answered easily. "And our first class he let us start with Unicorns. It was awesome."

"For you maybe," James said quietly. "We're guys, we can't go near them."

"Yeah, that is true," she mused. "They're still pretty to look at though."

They stopped when they reached the place where class was to take place, they formed a circle so they could talk easier. Sirius saw Hermione shiver lightly in the early morning breeze, and moved behind her, wrapping his cloak and arms around her tightly to keep her warm.

"Thanks," she whispered, trying to not interrupt the talking group around them.

"Anytime Baby," he answered with a smile, kissing the top of her head. "It's part of what I'm here for."

"What do you…" she started before being interrupted.

"What's that Black," Luscious asked with a sneer, the Slytherins appearing behind their group. "To be a blanket for Mudbloods?"

"Don't fucking call her that!" Sirius snarled, attempting to move towards him, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his chest.

"Really Lu," Hermione said playfully, taking comfort in the disgusted look on his face at the nickname. "You really should learn manners. You talk all about your breeding being the best out there, but you have no idea how to treat a girl. That's just sad. I had thought better of you."

"What are you talking about you filthy little…" he growled before she interrupted.

"See, right there Lu-Lu," she responded. "I'm not filthy, I shower daily. And my blood is not dirty." She pulled out a small knife, slicing the palm of her hand open, letting the blood flow. "My blood looks the exact same as yours, so I still don't understand that concept. You can try to hurt me all you want Luscious, but what I told you during DADA still stands."

"Baby," Sirius said shocked when she turned back to him. He grabbed her hand, fretting over the gash that she had cut there. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Proved a point," she responded, pulling her hand gently from Sirius and placing it in Luna's outstretched palm. Seconds later the gash was gone and Luna was smirking at her, using her eyes to gesture towards the group of snakes. Hermione turned to face their shocked looks. Luscious had a shocked yet contemplative look on his pale face while Severus was looking smug.

"You look shocked Luscious," she said softly.

"What… Why? I don't.." he stuttered.

"You don't understand," she finished for him. "That doesn't surprise me. Look Luscious, I know who I am, I know what I am, and I've seen things that would make you have nightmares. I'm not about to let people tell me this shit anymore. Get used to it. When you actually want to know, and think you can behave, I will think about answering all of your questions. Until then, just watch what you say to me."

"Are you threatening me?" he demanded in a hard voice. "Do you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are Luscious Artemis Malfoy," she answered in softly, watching the stunned look on his face at his full name. "I'm not threatening you though. This is more of a promise." With a smirk, the group watched his hair turn from the whitish-blonde that it was to a bright bubble gum pink. The Gryffindors started laughing while the Slytherins turned to glare at her.

She conjured a mirror so that he could see the damage, enjoying the horrified look on his face. When the look turned to rage, his eyes flashing, she banished the mirror and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't test me," she warned in a low voice. "You already know I can beat you at a duel, and you really wouldn't want to try hand to hand either. You will never get one over on me. Maybe if you're a good little boy I will change the color back. I don't suggest trying to change the color either."

His eyes narrowed as he whipped out his wand, muttering what he believed to be the counter. They all watched in awe as purple streaks were added to the pink. "I warned you," she said in smug voice, turning to the Professor that had just shown up, laughing when her eyes widened at the sight of Luscious hair.


	24. Chapter 24

After the Care of Magical Creatures lesson, they all trudged back up to the Castle, heading for the Great Hall. Everyone was laughing and goofing off, well everyone but Hermione. She sighed lightly, and muttered the counter to the spell she put on Luscious, his hair turning back to the bright shade of blonde. Sirius noticed her sigh, a small frown on his face. When the sat at the table, he went through and fixed their plates before turning towards his girlfriend.

"Baby," he whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," she answered back, so only he could hear. "I'm getting tired of having to be a bitch to him. Hopefully it will be over soon enough."

"It will be Baby," he promised, pressing a kiss to her temple. Turning her face towards his with a finger next to her chin, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he felt her respond, he lightly ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, swallowing her gasp. He swept his tongue through her mouth before he stroked her tongue with his. Hearing a sharp cough, he slowly pulled out of the kiss. Placing another soft kiss to her lips, he pulled away completely, facing their friends.

"You know," James said with a smirk when his best friend started eating. "I could've swore you had a room together for that type of thing."

"Piss off James," Hermione said playfully. "You're just jealous." At his shocked look, the group started laughing. Hermione placed her hand on Sirius' thigh, squeezing lightly. When he turned to her she shared a grateful and loving look with him. He smiled at her in return, leaning forward to kiss her softly again, before moving back to his meal, his hand moving to cover hers.

"So Hermione," Peter asked with a smile. "Where did you learn that hair spell?"

"Tonks," she answered happily. "Having a Metamorphagus teach you spells about changing your appearance that no one else can change came in handy around Molly."

"You tried to get on Mum's bad side?" Bill asked in awe.

"Nope," she laughed. "That's impossible. The only time that your mother has ever been upset with me was my 4th Year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was reported that I was dating Harry because I was hanging out with him all the time and hugged him before the 1st Task, and Rita Skeeter took a picture of it."

"Why did you hug him before the Task?" Charlie asked. "And why would that make Mum mad at you? How did he even get in the Tournament? What were the Tasks?"

"Chill Char," she said softly. "I hugged him before the Task because he had to face a Hungarian Horntail. He had to remove a golden egg from the female, so I was freaking out. He got into the Tournament because Barty Crouch Jr. put his name in the Goblet of Fire. It was a plot of Voldemort's. The 1st Task was the dragon, then we had the Yule Ball, which was a lot of fun. Then they had to recover the most important person in their lives from the Merpeople. The final task was to work their way through a maze to reach the Cup."

"Harry and Cedric Diggory had reached the Cup together. It had been turned into a portkey, and they were sent to a graveyard where Harry fought with Voldemort when he used his blood to come back, and Cedric was killed," she continued in a sad voice. "That hit Harry hard."

"You went to the Yule Ball?" Sirius asked in a jealous voice.

"Yes I did," she answered, looking at him. "It's actually why Molly got upset with me. It was reported that I was in a relationship with Harry, but I went to the Ball with Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgarians, and the Durmstrang Champion. Molly believed the writing about me breaking Harry's heart because I was apparently with Viktor, even though he was just my friend."

"I remember that," Luna said fondly. "Viktor had issues saying your name. That was just horrible, and I still can't believe that Molly believed that awful woman Rita Skeeter. Luckily Harry set her straight and she got over it."

"Yeah," she responded fondly. "I do miss my brother."

"Brother?" Remus asked intrigued.

"Well," she began. "Billy and Char are my big brothers and I love them very much, but Harry is my family in every way but blood. He was the only consistent family I have ever had. He was my brother, protector, and best friend. Leaving him was hard, but being here is going to make everything better for him. I owe him that much."

"Harry was and will be a great man," Luna supplied. "He was one of the truest and purest hearts I have ever known, and he loves with his whole heart."

"Takes after his parents," Hermione laughed, wiggling her eyebrows at James and Lily, both blushing brightly. "I have an idea of what we can do tomorrow," she said with a smirk, sharing a look with Luna.

"Oh I agree," she answered, bouncing in her seat. "It will be so much fun!" She stood, watching as Hermione did the same, both walking down the length of their sides of the table, meeting at the end. Their friends looked at them in shock, jumping up and hurrying to their sides.

"Oi, Mya," Bill cried out. "Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Sorry Billy," she smiled. She walked towards the group, hugging Bill and Charlie, kissing their foreheads. "Get to class. We'll see you at dinner."

"Baby," Sirius whined, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "You left without me." He pouted at her.

"You're fine Sirius," she said playfully. "I've only been here for about a week. I think someone likes me." She smiled up at him.

"Understatement of the year," he muttered, kissing her softly. "Let's get to class." He steered her in the direction of their classroom, Remus on his other side.

"So Moony," Hermione started with a smirk. "When are you gonna ask Luna out exactly?"

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

_A/N: Cliff Hanger, well kinda… Since I'm updating right now, I don't know if it will count._


	25. Chapter 25

The young werewolf halted, looking at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Moon," Sirius laughed. "We all know you have a thing for her. Just ask her out already. Worst she can do is say no."

"That exactly is the problem with asking," Remus responded, walking with them into their class, moving to their normal seats in the back.

"She won't," Hermione said vaguely.

"What do you mean she won't?" Remus asking intrigued.

"Can't tell you that," she laughed. "Just trust me on this one. She hasn't told me anything, so don't assume that one. I just know Luna."

Remus just looked at her, then turned to look at their table, fretting to himself. Sirius chuckled, kissing Hermione's temple, pulling her tightly into his chest. He angled his chair so that she could comfortably rest against his chest through the lesson as the Professor walked through the door.

She started explaining the year to them, before handing out a worksheet for them to fill out in groups. Hermione looked at the worksheet and laughed. Her group was supposed to answer the function of several different muggle items.

"Well this is kinda easy," Hermione smiled at the boys. "Who wants to fill it out?"

"I vote Moony does it," Sirius responded. "His handwriting is neater than mine."

"I know that isn't true," she laughed at him. "Sirius it is then." She pulled out of his arms, and handed him the worksheet, quill, and ink pot. "I've received owls from both of you before, so I know exactly whose handwriting is nicer." Sirius huffed, before beginning the assignment, adding the inputs of his partners. They finished the assignment before everyone, and turned it into the Professor, then returned to their previous positions.

"How are you feeling Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Better than normal," he answered with a smile, looking up at her. "I really am liking the effects of that potion."

"I thought you might," she laughed. "Luna wanted to try it once without taking the potion, but I made it just in case. She came to me the morning after and demanded the potion. I was laughing at her."

"Why would she ever do that?" he asked in shock.

"She wanted to see what you had gone through before the creation," Hermione responded. "She definitely did not envy you, and felt horrible that you had to go through that for so long."

Remus looked back down at the table, blushing lightly at the thought of the girl being concerned for him. Sirius chuckled, pulling Hermione up as their teacher dismissed them. The group walked towards the Great Hall in good spirits, sitting in their normal spots, Sirius serving up his and Hermione's plates.

"Hey, 'Mione," James said as he sat in his spot. "What exactly were you talking about earlier?" The full group that had finally gathered at their table looked at her in interest.

"Oh, you mean what we can do tomorrow?" she asked with a sly look.

"Yeah that," James answered with a gleam in his eye.

"We're going to play a game," she told the group. They looked at her in wonder while Luna laughed. "It's a game the Twins taught me."

"Oh Gods," Sirius said in horror at the idea of the Twins. "What are the rules?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow after we all wake up," she answered with a smile. "Right now, we need to head up to the room. But first, Sirius and I have to go somewhere, so we'll see you back there." The group got up from the table, making their way to their quarters.

"Where are we going Baby?" Sirius asked as he grabbed her hand.

"The kitchens," she responded. "Need to get food for tomorrow, and I know just who to talk to." They made their way to the kitchens, and tickled the pear. When they walked in, Hermione chatted with the house elf that was in charge, asking for the food tomorrow at noon. Once she was assured that the food would be in their room, she thanked the elf and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Ready to go back?" she asked. Seeing him nod, she turned into her Animagus and took off to the room, hearing Sirius swear behind her, then hearing his paws thundering after her. Reaching the door to their rooms, Hermione changed back and said the password quickly, before rushing into the room.

She closed the door behind her, laughing and struggling for breath. Looking up she saw her friends looking at her with confused looks. She just shook her head, and moved to the lab, pouring the potion into two goblets, then taking it to her friends, making sure they drank it all. As she moved to put the goblets away, she heard the door open.

"Hermione!" Sirius thundered. She turned to him, laughing when she saw the mock glare he was shooting at her. "That was just plain mean. Not to mention the trap you laid for me so it took longer."

"I'm sorry love," she said in a sultry voice, sauntering up to him. She kissed his cheek. "Please forgive me oh great Marauder for pranking you so."

Sirius pouted at her as their friends laughed. "You are lucky that I like a good joke," he teased. "Doesn't mean you aren't going to be punished for it later."

"You'd like that too much," she snorted. "Let's go guys, it's time to head down to the Shack."

The rowdy bunch of teens all walked out of the common room, moving quickly. When they opened the door, they saw Professor Dumbledore standing there. "I'll escort Mr. Lupin and Miss Lovegood down." They nodded, parting ways. Hermione led them to a different part of the castle, activating a secret passageway.

"Where did this come from?" Peter asked in awe.

"Harry, Ron, and I found it a couple years back," she answered him. "And I know that it isn't marked, because it was added to a certain piece of parchment afterwards." Leading them through the tunnel, they were all wondering where they were going to come out at. When they reached the end, she pushed the brick, gesturing for them to all move. The passageway had led them outside by the Black Lake.

After she closed the passage, she saw the group looking at her in awe. Shrugging, she turned herself into her Animagus and took off across the grounds. She heard the others following, and stopped just outside of the reach of the Whomping Willow's branches. Peter rushed forward, touching the knot on the tree, then proceeded the group inside, all but he, Charlie, and Bill having to change back into their human forms to fit through the passage.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they all changed back and rushed up the stairs to the bedroom that they knew their friends would be in. Reaching the doorway, they all stopped in shock, their jaws dropping. On the bed in the middle of the room was Remus and Luna, wrapped in a tight embrace. They were unable to figure out where one person began and the other ended.

Hermione changed back, clearing her throat. The new couple jumped apart, staring sheepishly at their friends. "Well," Hermione smirked. "I guess I don't have to advocate this relationship anymore." She raised an eyebrow at Luna. The girl replied in kind with a slight shake of her head, moving her eyes in Remus' direction, then back to Hermione, her eyebrow raised as well.

Laughing, Hermione walked to her friends, clapping Remus on the back. "Way to go Moony," she snickered. "I knew you had it in you."

"Um Baby," Sirius asked behind her. She turned towards the human versions of her friends with a smile. "Why are you congratulating him?"

"Easy," she answered. "He asked Luna out. She didn't have to make the first move."

"How do you know that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Hermione and I are well versed in talking to each other without words," Luna answered. "Comes in handy when planning attacks, and we're just so used to it, that we don't realize we are doing it anymore."

"Ah," Bill exclaimed. "So the head shaking, eye rolling, and eyebrow things are your forms of communication?"

"Very observant Billy," Hermione praised. "We'll teach you eventually, since we will need it in order to communicate during pranks and things later."

"Fuck," Remus and Luna cried together, their bodies shaking.

"Game time, " James responded. They all switched forms, moving to their friends when their transformations were complete. Moony and Loony were curled up on the bed, growling softly. Moony was nuzzling Loony's neck softly. Padfoot curled up at the bottom of the bed with Littlefoot curled into his side. Lightfoot and Stripes curled up next to Phoenix at the head of the bed. Vixen and Prongs were on the floor, space between them. Wormtail was curled on top of Prongs' head. The group of animals settled in for the night, knowing that resting while the werewolves were calm would be the best idea.

Sirius laid curled around his girlfriend, but unable to speak to her. Noting her falling asleep, he nudged her with his head, whimpering softly. When she turned her chocolate eyes to him, he licked her muzzle, then nudged her chest with his head. Seeing her cock her head at him, he sighed through his snout. He shook his head at her and laid his head across her neck. They fell asleep that way.


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius woke to movement on the bed. Yawning, he turned to the disturbance and noticed the naked werewolves. Nudging Hermione awake he jumped down, stretched, then walked over to Remus, his clothes secured between his jaws. Hermione growled lightly at him, shaking her head as she too jumped down and stretched. She grabbed Luna's clothes and looked at Sirius. Catching her meaning, Sirius turned his back, changing back into his human form.

"Luna," Hermione's voice whispered. "Get dressed."

Sirius heard rustling behind him, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Hermione and Luna smiling at him. He walked over to Remus, shaking him gently, and handing him his clothes when he opened his eyes.

"Thanks mate," he said softly, dressing quickly, noticing that the girls had their back to him. After he had dressed, he climbed off the bed, stretched, then walked over to his new girlfriend, kissing her neck.

"So how are we going to wake everyone else up?" Luna asked happily.

Sirius and Hermione shared a look, turned back into their Animagus forms, then started chasing each other around the room, running over their friends. Their friends jerked awake, and changed back, glaring at the pair of dogs.

"What the hell Pads?" James growled out, watching them both turn back with large smiles on their faces.

"Sorry mate," he replied, unapologetic. "We got the werewolves up and dressed, and decided you needed to be awake as well." They all started walking through the passage. When they reached the hole, Wormtail skittered through. When he gave the signal, the group left the passage, and walked up to the school. Sirius had his arm wrapped around Hermione, while Remus had his hand intertwined with Luna's.

"What time is it?" Lily asked in a tired voice.

"Uh," Severus said, pulling out a pocket watch. "11:30."

"Damn," Hermione said quietly. "We slept for a long time. Lunch is in our room in a half hour."

"What do you mean?" James asked, confused.

"I asked the house elves to send lunch up to our room at noon," she answered. "I'll explain the game during lunch too."

They trudged up to the castle, heading up the stairs to their quarters. When they reached the room, the girls took off to the bathroom, the water turning on seconds later. Sirius walked to his and Hermione's room, grabbing her a towel. He grabbed his own clothes and a towel, then walked back down to the bathrooms. Knocking on the girls' door, he waited patiently.

Hermione's head popped out, and she looked at him in confusion. He held up the towel, smiling when she beamed at him and took it. "Thank you Sirius," she whispered.

"You're welcome Baby," he responded. "See you in a bit." He walked towards the guys' bathroom as the door closed behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone entered the common room 20 minutes later, freshly showered. Sirius walked over to the table that was covered in food, dishing up two plates. He walked over and handed them to Hermione before walking back and getting two goblets full of pumpkin juice. He moved back over to Hermione, settling in the chair she was standing by, putting the pumpkin juice on a table, then pulled her into his lap. Once she settled, he grabbed his plate from her and started to eat.

"So what is this game that you were talking about?" Remus asked as he settled into a seat next to Luna.

"It's essentially a game of truths," she responded after she swallowed. "Someone asks a question, and everyone has to answer. A spell is placed on your hand that causes your skin to glow if you lie. The game won't be allowed to continue until you answer the question truthfully."

"It's really fun," Luna provided. "I mean, it's a great way to get to know people."

"Sure," James responded after sharing a look with the boys. "We're in."

"I'm game," Lily answered.

"Okay," Severus said softly, knowing he'd have to play.

"Sounds like fun Mi," Charlie answered for him and Bill.

Noticing that everyone was finished eating, Hermione vanished the rest of the food and their plates with a wave of her wand. Sharing a look with Luna, they both began casting the truth charm on everyone's hands. "Who wants to go first?" she asked the group as she moved back to sit in Sirius' lap.

"I'll go," Peter said shyly. "Who is the person in your life that you are closest to?" The order went Sirius, Hermione, James, Lily, Severus, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Remus, then back to Peter.

"Well, I'd have to say James," Sirius answered.

"Charlie and Bill from my time," Hermione said softly.

"Sirius," James replied.

"Severus," Lily answered.

"Lily," Severus answered with a slight blush.

"Charlie."

"Bill."

"Hermione."

"Sirius."

"James."

Sirius chuckled at everyone's answers, finding it funny that everyone that was mentioned was currently in that room. "Okay, my question," he said thoughtfully. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Read."

"Play Quidditch."

"Practice Charms."

"Brew Potions."

"Study curses."

"Read about dragons."

"Write."

"Practice Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hang out with my friends." Peter's answered caused the group to laugh, agreeing with him.

"Until recently, I would've said playing pranks," Sirius said with a slight blush. "Nowadays though, I would have to say hanging out with Hermione." The group aww'd at him as Hermione leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"What's your biggest secret?" Hermione asked, smirking at the groups shocked faces, feeling Sirius tense beneath her.

"Uh," James stuttered. "I guess mine would be that I've been in love with Lily since the day I met her on the train, even if she was pissed at me for making fun of Severus."

Lily turned bright red, and looked down. "Damn it, Hermione," she whispered. "Uh, I've got a crush on a guy that I've liked since 3rd year." James' eyes lit up, looking at her.

"Who Lils," he asked quietly.

"That wasn't the question," she answered primly, seeing him sigh.

"Uh," Severus said with a red face. "I hate being in Slytherin, because I hate the expectations everyone has for me, and the way that others perceive me because of my House." The Marauders looked down in shame.

"I've always wanted a sister," Bill answered with a smile to Hermione.

"You get one Billy," she answered. "You just have to put up with Percy, the Twins, and Ron before your Mum has Ginny."

"I want to be Seeker after James leaves school," Charlie replied, his face turning Weasly red.

"Good for you mate," James said happily. "I'll help you with your training." Charlie beamed back at James.

"I've had a crush on Remus Lupin since my 2nd year," Luna answered.

Remus choked, looking at her in shock. "What?"

"Yeah," she responded with a smile. "You were one hot teacher. My crush got worse when you saved my life, and now I get to be with you."

Remus blushed, kissing her on the cheek. "I love punk rock. I go to concerts all the time over the summer."

"I knew that," Hermione laughed. "I've seen the look, because I made you try it on for me." Remus turned even more red, looking at his hands. "Hey, no need to feel shy. The collar was hot." The group bounced back and forth between Hermione and Remus, shocked looks on their faces.

"What the hell?" Sirius demanded.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's not my fault. Luna was right. Remus was a hot teacher. Every girl in school had a crush on him. It's okay Sirius, as soon as I met you, my crush flew out the window." Sirius looked smug, squeezing her tightly.

"Moving on," Peter said softly. "Uh, I've been approached by the Slytherins about joining the Death Eaters." Everyone in the room looked gob smacked. Luna and Hermione shared a look, light smiles on their faces.

"Peter," Hermione said softly. "The fact that you were willing to tell us tells a lot about your character." Peter smiled back at her, still nervous. The rest of his friends looked at him in shock, then smiled at him, offering their support.

"Uh," Sirius replied, knowing it was his turn. "Shit… Hang on a second." He pushed Hermione off his lap, then pulled her up the stairs with him. When he reached their room he said the password and pushed her into the room, closing the door.

"What's wrong Sirius?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," he said nervously. "I just didn't want to do this for the first time in front of everyone." Seeing her puzzled look, he walked towards her, grabbing her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you Hermione," he said softly. "I know I've only known you for a short while, but I know that I love you with my whole heart. You're it for me Baby."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. "I love you too Sirius. Always have, always will." She leaned forward, kissing him.

Sirius kissed her back, pouring all of his love and passion into the kiss. When they broke apart, he rested his head on her forehead. "I love you Baby," he said softly. "It's what I was trying to tell you last night when I nudged your chest. You are mine, and I'm never letting you go." He kissed her softly, then pulled her in for a hug.

"We should get back," she whispered, kissing him once again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. She pushed him into the chair again, then cuddled into his lap. She noticed the look Luna was giving her, and jerked her head. Luna started bouncing and clapping happily, drawing everyone's attention.

Sirius cleared his throat, and all eyes snapped back to him. "Okay, so" he said slowly. "Mine is that I am madly in love with Hermione, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Hermione leaned down, kissing him lovingly while the rest of the group aww'd at him.

"Damn mate," James said, whistling lowly. "I didn't think you'd own up to it that quickly." Sirius just shrugged at him, hugging Hermione tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "My biggest secret…. Uh okay, I know. Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Harry, Fred, and George have all seen me naked." The group looked at her in horror while Sirius growled possessively. "It wasn't like that Sirius," she said softly. "Charlie and Bill, that was just how we were. It didn't mean anything. Everyone else, they are just horrible at knocking. Even though I'm starting to wonder if you had done it on purpose."

Sirius smirked at her. "Probably to be honest." The group snickered.

"My question," James said, an evil glint in his eyes. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Damn it James," Lily growled. "Why the hell are you doing this to me." She sighed. "Fine, I have a crush on James Potter." James smirked, pleased with the answer.

"Uh," Severus said slowly. "Actually, I don't think I really like anyone right now." Everyone but Hermione looked shocked, thinking he liked Lily. His hand did not turn colors though, so they began to wonder if the charm even worked.

"It works guys," Hermione assured, reading the doubt on their faces. "Trust me. Severus just moved on." She smiled at her friends, before looking at the blushing Weasly's. "Why do I think I know the answer to this?"

"Uh well," Bill said in a scared voice. "Mya…"

"Mi," Charlie answered quickly, not looking at anyone.

"Stupid boys," she said softly. Seeing the hurt looks on the boys' faces, she explained. "Not you guys. I mean the older versions. They told me that they were going to find it funny having random memories of crushing on me cropping up. They said it was inevitable because I was hot." All the guys started laughing. The boys looked happier now.

"Remus," Luna answered easily.

"Likewise," Remus smirked. "Luna."

Peter blushed lightly. "Uh Rose," he answered. Hermione growled low in her throat. "I know you don't like her, but I do." She nodded at him.

"I don't have a crush," Sirius said. "I just flat out love Hermione."

"I have a crush on Sirius," Hermione answered with a smile. "I love him completely, but I have a crush on the older version of him."

Luna smiled at her. "I can agree with that. He was definitely good looking." The girls snickered, while Remus looked ill, and Sirius looked upset.

"Are you saying I'm not good looking now?" he asked.

"Not at all," Hermione answered, kissing his cheek. "I'm just saying that you definitely age well. I have pictures." She waved her wand and pictures flew down into her hands. She showed them to him and then the rest of the group.

"Holy shite," Lily whistled. "You are definitely one lucky girl. He did age well." Hermione handed her another picture, laughing at her shocked look. "Who the hell? How the hell?"

"That's Remus and Sirius," she laughed. "Yeah, it's kinda weird that I have shirtless photos of them, but to be fair, they made me take it. We were all goofing off and swimming at the lake behind the Burrow. I had my muggle camera and they declared that I had to take the picture."

"Damn," Lily said again. "Well, Remus and Sirius you both definitely age very, very well." The boys smirked.

"I have pictures of Severus, but he wasn't really a happy person back then," Hermione laughed. "I also have pictures of my boys, and trust me when I say, they both age very well." Lily started snapping her fingers, begging for the pictures. Hermione handed over all the older pictures of Charlie and Bill.

"Holy Fuck!" Lily exclaimed. "Seriously?" She looked at Hermione who nodded. "Hot damn, these boys are fine."

"Yeah," she answered. "I know. If I had pictures of the rest of you, I would show you, but I don't. Sorry." The group shrugged, then turned to James.

"Ah yes," he said with a laugh. "Well I have a crush on Lily obviously." The group laughed.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "My turn. Let's see…. Hmm… What is your favorite memory?"

"Uh," Severus started with a blush. "Honestly, it was when Lily finally became my friend. I was so happy. I finally had someone that liked me, and that understood me." Lily leaned over, hugging him lightly.

"The Welcoming Feast of this year," Bill said. "Meeting Mya made everything better. I finally have friends here."

"I'm with Bill," Charlie answered. "I thought this year was just going to be me and Bill. Now we have you guys too." He smiled at all of their friends that were smiling back at him.

"Last night after Albus left us," Luna smirked. "That's from this time. Previously, it would've been meeting Ginny."

"Last night," Remus answered with a blush. "Having Luna agree to be with me was amazing."

"Becoming friends with James, Remus, and Sirius," Peter answered in a small voice.

"Well Brothers," Sirius said, addressing the rest of the Marauders. "As much as I love you all, Hermione is my favorite memory. Everything about her. I have a feeling that she is going to be the reason behind a lot of my happy memories in the future."

"Mate," James whistled lowly. "I've never seen you like this. You're whipped."

"Not whipped mate," he responded, his eyes on Hermione. "Just in love." He pulled Hermione down to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. Once she responded to him he eased off the pressure, kissing her passionately, portraying all of the love he had for her into the kiss.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss with a smile, her love for him shining in her eyes. "I love you too Sirius," she whispered, kissing him softly. "Best memory for me would be Sirius telling me that he loves me. Before my favorite memory would have to be Harry and Ron saving me from the mountain troll during our 1st year. It's how I got my first friends here."

"Mountain Troll?" James asked in amazement.

"Yup," she responded. "Professor Quirell let the Troll in so that he could try to get passed Fluffy to get to the Sorcerer's Stone. I was in the girls bathroom crying because Ron had said some horrible things about me. When I left the stall, I was staring at a Troll that Ron and Harry had accidentally locked in there with me. I screamed and the boys came back. Harry jumped on it's back, holding it around the neck so that he wouldn't attack me. Ron used Wingardium Leviosa on it's club, and knocked it out."

"My son did that as a 1st year?" Lily asked in fear.

"Yup. That's not all, but hey, we're all still alive, and the war was over," Hermione replied with an evil grin.

"Today is my favorite memory," James said. "Lily finally admitted to liking me." The group snickered as Lily turned red at his words.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

_A/N: I need ideas for more questions, so anything you guys would like to know from any of the characters in my mind set, please feel free to suggest them. Thanks! *Star*_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**___I am so sorry about the delay in the updates. Hopefully this will make up for it! Thank you so much to everyone who helped with coming up with questions, and I really hope that you all enjoy the answers. -Star_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

"Well," Lily started. "I guess my favorite memory would have to be when I first found out that I was a witch. It changed the rest of my life, and led me to all of my friends." The group smiled at her.

"My question then," Severus smirked. "How far have you gone in a relationship?"

"Uh," Bill turned crimson. "I've kissed a girl." The rest of the group looked at the 3rd year in shock, with the exception of Hermione.

"Who the hell have you kissed already?" James asked incredulously.

"Uh," the blush on Bill's face got even worse. "Isabella Hall, and it was last year."

"Dude," Severus said in awe. "She graduated last term, and was a Slytherin."

"I know," Bill answered. "Your turn Charlie."

"Um," Charlie blushed Weasly red. "I don't have any experience." His friends smiled at him knowingly.

"That's alright Charlie," Luna answered. "We wouldn't expect you to as a first year. Anyways, my experience is limited to snogging and over the clothes touching."

"Mine is slightly farther than that," Lupin said with a slight blush. "Snogging and shirts being removed."

"I've made love," Peter said proudly, to the shock of the rest of the group. "Last year, with Rose," he answered the unasked questions. "Then she blew me off, and hasn't had anything to do with me since." He looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry Peter," Hermione soothed. "That's a horrible way to treat people."

"Mine's close to Luna's," Sirius replied, "Snogging, over the clothes touching, and grinding. That's it."

"Really mate?" James asked.

"Yeah James," he responded. "I mean you've always thought I've gone farther, but I haven't. It never felt right, so I didn't see the point in going farther."

"Well that's interesting," James replied.

"My experience would be limited to what Sirius and I have done, so snogging," Hermione responded.

"Really?" Sirius asked in a slightly excited voice, seeing her nod, he got a smug look on his face. "I love the fact that I am the only one you've ever been with."

"Well, I've snogged girls before, but that's about it," James admitted. "They weren't Lily, so I wasn't going to go farther. She's the only girl I've ever wanted to be with."

"That's sweet James," Lily smiled. "I've done the snogging and over the clothes touching, but nothing else. And before you ask, I was in denial about James, so I went out with Amos Diggory." James looked pissed, but attempted to calm himself.

"I already knew that one," Severus smirked. "I didn't know that's why you went out with the dick though. I've had sex, in several different positions, with different girls. Didn't really care about any of them, they were just convenient."

"Well that's not a good reason to make love," Hermione said softly.

"I never said I've made love," he responded. "I said I've had sex. Or fucked if you prefer that term. It was expected of me being in Slytherin, so it happened."

"My question!" Bill exclaimed. "What is your worst memory?"

"Being kissed by Aunt Muriel," Charlie shuddered. Hermione and Luna burst into laughter. "I take it you both know her?" The girls nodded, leaving those that didn't confused. "She's extremely old, and feels the need to kiss us all when we're around. She pinches our cheeks, and it doesn't help that she smells horrible." The group of friends started laughing hysterically at his explanation.

"My worst memory would be the Battle of Hogwarts," Luna shuddered, her voice soft with fear. "Worst night of our lives." Hermione nodded as Remus wrapped his arm around Luna in comfort.

"Being bit by Greyback definitely takes the cake for me," Remus answered. "It's not so bad now, but previously it was horrible."

"Rose walking away from me," Peter said softly. "She told me that it didn't mean anything. It hurt, and would be my worst memory."

"My worst memory," Sirius started in a hard voice. "Would be the first day I spent at home after 1st year. My parents were pissed that I was in Gryffindor, and the beating I got then was the worst I had ever experienced." Hermione kissed Sirius' neck in sympathy while the others just looked at him in horror.

"The night Sirius died," Hermione choked out, tears in her voice. Sirius hugged her tighter to him, understanding her pain. "The Battle of Hogwarts was horrible, but we triumphed, so it wasn't too bad, despite the losses that occurred. The night I lost the love of my life, now that was hell."

"My worst memory plays off of Sirius'," James said in a hollow voice. "It would be the night after we had gotten home from Hogwarts after our 1st year. The fire turned green, and Sirius appeared, but I didn't recognize him. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. Seeing my best friend looking that battered…" he trailed off, shuddering, tears in his eyes at the memory.

Sirius squeezed Hermione tighter as James described what he had looked like. He hated remembering that day, and knew it was hard on James as well. He watched as Lily reached out and grasped James' shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"Worst day of my life would be from 1st year as well," Lily said softly. "Before we boarded the train, my sister called me a freak and told me that it was a good thing I was going away. That they did that to protect all of the muggles from us because we weren't normal or safe to be around. That was the last time my sister spoke to me." Hermione smiled at her in a comforting way, already having seen the memory of that moment. James switched to comforting Lily, rubbing soothing circles on her hand.

"Mine would be that time I uttered that horrible word," Severus said. "I never meant to call you that Lily. I didn't even mean it, so I'm not sure why I said it. I was embarrassed and hurting, and accidentally took it out on the only person that cared about me. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Sev," Lily whispered. "I know you didn't mean it. It just hurt, but I forgave you a long time ago." Severus smiled at her, thankful that he finally had people that cared about him.

"Worst memory," Bill mused. "As much as I want to agree with Charlie on the whole Aunt Muriel thing, it wouldn't be true. Mine would be the day that you guys had your duel practice. We had heard that you would all be dueling, and when Hermione didn't come to dinner, I freaked out. I was so worried about her."

Hermione removed herself gently from Sirius' lap, walking over to Bill. She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, then repeated the action with Charlie. "I am sorry about that," she told them. "I didn't even think about what you both would think if I didn't come back. I just needed air after the whole dueling thing because of the memories that it brought back." They both nodded at her, understanding it all now. She walked back over to Sirius after hugging them once more, and sat comfortably in his lap, enjoying the feel of his arms around her waist.

"My turn!" Charlie exclaimed in excitement. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

The group was either snickering or groaning.

"I don't think I have one," Luna replied airily.

"You've never had an embarrassing moment?" Severus asked doubtfully.

"Oh she's had them," Hermione chuckled. "Or at least what we would all consider to be embarrassing she has had, but she didn't get embarrassed. She's kinda, different that way."

"Oh I have one," Luna said happily. "Harry asking me to go to that party for the Slug Club _(__**A/N: **__Please note that I combined books 5 and 6 to fit my purposes. Book 7 for this story took place in their 6__th__ year instead of their 7__th__. Thanks!) _

"I had several girls attempting to kill me," Luna continued once some of the group had gotten over the slight shock. "They weren't too happy with the fact that the 'famous' Harry Potter had asked me out. That was mine, I hated being the center of attention."

"I can understand that," Remus agreed with an adoring smile. "You really don't seem like the type that wants to be the center of attention. I've noticed that myself. Okay, so my most embarrassing moment would probably be right after Dumbledore made me a Prefect. These knuckleheads decided to throw me a huge party at the welcome feast, and it was horrible. All of the banners said 'Moony the perfect Prefect.' Of course it meant nothing since I did nothing about the prank, I just left it."

Those gathered started laughing hysterically at Remus, finding it amusing that he was given the power position, but never did anything. "I remember that," Lily laughed. "You were like freaking out because people kept staring at you, and you were pissed that you were the center of attention. Looks like you and Luna have that in common."

"Ha ha Lils," Remus half mocked. "We have a lot in common. It's a good thing." He leaned over and kissed Luna lightly, smiling at her when he pulled back.

"Mine again has to do with Rose," Peter muttered, blushing. "Seems like everything is about her. Anyways, a couple weeks after we got together, and she ditched me, I went up to her when she was alone. She walked with me long enough to get me into a crowded area and then made a huge scene and told me to 'stop harassing her.' It was humiliating."

"Peter," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "I know you love the girl and all, but you're making me like her less and less. I'm very close to hexing her into oblivion right now."

"Please don't Hermione," Peter pleaded softly. "I understand that she is not a very good person, but I care about her."

"I will leave her alone for now," Hermione responded. "If she continues treating you like this however, she and I are going to have a nice conversation." Peter nodded in agreement, and all eyes turned to Sirius as it was his turn to answer.

"My most embarrassing moment," Sirius pondered aloud, turning his eyes on James and snickering. "Well, this kind of effects James too, but one of the days that James was attempting to wake me up, he crawled into bed beside me, shaking me. I rolled over, and snuggled up to James, thinking he was part of my dream. Let's just say waking up that morning was not exactly the most appropriate thing ever, and it was worse that I was hugging my brother tightly."

The group burst into laughter as James turned bright red, dropping his head to look at the floor. Sirius just shrugged it off, and laughed along with them. "You git," James growled softly. "You said we wouldn't ever speak of that morning." His friends started laughing harder, struggling to keep breathing.

"Okay," Hermione wheezed, trying to control her laughter. "My most embarrassing moment would probably be being in a room with Ron, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Fred, George, Remus, Arthur, Moody, Kingsley, Hagrid, Fleur, and Mundungus and telling Harry that he looked delicious." At the inquiring looks on her friends faces, and the murderous look on Sirius', she decided to elaborate. "We had to take the poly juice potion to turn into Harry, so that we could move him to The Burrow, and the potion turned gold after we dropped his hairs in. I was trying to make him feel better about the plan, but it came out wrong. Bill told Charlie, and they teased me forever about that."

James chuckled at the story, before thinking. "My most embarrassing moment, besides the previously mentioned one, thanks to my best mate," he paused to glare at Sirius who smirked cheekily back at him. "Would be having Lily scream at me in front of the Great Hall, telling me that she would never date an insufferable toe-rag such as myself." Lily blushed, looking down as she remembered everything she had put him through.

"I'm sorry James," she said softly. He lifter her head by a finger under her chin, smiling at her to show her that he forgave her. "Mine would be having my best friend call me a Mudblood in front of everyone after all the times I had defended him. And yes Sev, I know you didn't mean it, but it was still embarrassing."

Severus smiled slightly, giving Lily a side hug. "My most embarrassing moment would be the same one Lily just mentioned," he said softly. "But more so what James was doing to me…"

"I am sorry about that Mate," James said, the other three murmuring their agreement. "I'm sorry for all of it." Severus nodded at James with a small smile.

"Most embarrassing moment," Bill mused. "Probably the fact that a 7th year wanted me, and decided to act on it in front of people. I was a 2nd year and she pinned me to a wall and snogged me. It was kinda terrifying, but in a good way." The boys all smirked while the girls shared soft looks of sympathy with him.

"My most embarrassing moment," Charlie exclaimed happily. "Was probably when I told Mom that the stork needed to take Percy back. Needless to say I got an explanation on where babies really came from." He shuddered as the group laughed hysterically.

Luna shared a look with Hermione, a question in her eyes. Hermione quirked her eyebrow at her, shrugging her shoulders. Bill was watching them closely, studying their movements to try and understand the conversation. Hermione finally smiled, lowering her head slightly in a nod that went unnoticed by everyone but the two that were waiting for it.

"My question," Luna said in a musical voice. "What are your true feelings about Hermione and I being here?"

"I'm happy," Remus smiled. "I have two great new friends, and I found my mate, all in all, I couldn't be happier."

"Wait a second," Hermione squealed. "Luna is your mate? Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **_And another update! This is why it took me so long by the way! I couldn't figure out how I wanted to make this work. Oh and I have a question to pose to all of you. Would you be interested in reading a book about werewolves and their soul mates? I'm considering writing one, so let me know. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! -Star_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

"Wait," Sirius said slowly. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Being mated?" Hermione questioned, seeing everyone else nod. "It means that they can read each others thoughts after consummation, and they are soul bonded to one another. They will never want for another, and will be extremely protective and possessive of one another. That part comes from the soul bonding. It's essentially the same thing, but his wolf speaks to her, and wolves mate for life."

"Odd," James chuckled. Seeing the groups puzzled looks, he decided to elaborate. "Oh, not the Luna and Moony thing. I kinda figured that. What I think is odd is the fact that she pretty much just described her relationship with Sirius as well."

"I've noticed that as well James," Severus added. "He is extremely protective of her, and they are both insanely possessive. They even move as one, so it seems as if they can read each others thoughts as well." Sirius and Hermione turned bright red.

"I was actually wondering if they were meant to be soul bonded," Remus mused. "Their attraction was just too instantaneous for it to be anything else. The fact that it was more or less love at first sight made me suspect this. That and what has been previously mentioned. Tell me," he looked at the subjects of this conversation who were both attempting to be swallowed by the chair cushions. "Exactly what does it feel like when you kiss?"

"Heaven," they answered together, not even realizing that they were speaking as one. "Everyone else just disappears, and the only thing that matters is us." When they finished, they looked at each other in shock, realizing for the first time just how serious this all was.

"That's what I thought," Remus chuckled. "I'd say you are each others' soul mate."

"You should do the test 'Mione," Luna said softly.

"What test?" Bill asked curiously.

"It's a test that Harry made me learn," Hermione explained softly. "He wanted to know if he and Ginny were actually meant to be together, so he asked me to look it up to see if there was a spell that identified who your true soul mate was. It would show you your soul mate in a love capacity as well as in a friend capacity."

"What were the results?" James asked softly.

"Ginny glowed gold and I glowed blue," she answered. "Gold meant love, and blue obviously meant friend. It's an easy spell, and I can cast it upon myself as well as someone else."

"You're Harry's soul mate?" Lily asked in awe.

"I'm his soul mate in the best friend capacity yes," she responded. "I'm pretty sure that he's not mine though. As easy as our friendship is, I'm pretty sure I have 2 friend soul mates."

"Bill and Charlie," Severus smirked.

"Precisely," she smiled at him.

"So are you going to perform the spell?" Luna asked her, intrigued at the thought.

"That's not my decision to make," Hermione said softly, turning to look at Sirius who had been rather quiet since this conversation started. "What do you think Siri?"

"I don't really know," he responded, looking in her eyes. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to both, but do we really want to do this?"

"I'm in if you are," she told him with a shy smile. "You're it for me Sirius Orion Black. I've known that since I was 14. This is completely up to you."

"I've already told you how I felt Baby," he said softly. "You already know that you are it for me, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yeah, I'm game. Do it Baby."

Hermione smiled before taking out her wand. Pointing it at Sirius she softly said, "Solius Revealio." A couple seconds passed, then Hermione glowed a brilliant white color while James glowed blue.

"Um, I'm confused," Bill said. "I thought you were supposed to glow gold, not white Mya."

"No, that was the color with Harry and Ginny because she was just his soul mate," she explained happily, tears in her eyes that were locked on the man she loved. "The white color signifies something much deeper. Sirius is my soul mate but we are connected through mind, body, and our souls."

"Which mean what exactly?" Remus asked her.

"That means," Hermione answered. "That what Sirius and I share will be exactly like what you and Luna share, minus the wolf part. We will be able to hear each others thoughts after consummation, as well as to kill others that we don't trust if they go near the other. Like say Rose were to go up to Sirius and flirt with her, my reaction would not be one I could control, only Sirius would be able to control me. But if say James were to come up to me and kiss me on the cheek, Sirius would just feel like he would normally."

"So I'd just want to hex James into oblivion for touching what is mine?" Sirius growled possessively, pulling Hermione tightly to him. "I can handle Charlie and Bill, but no others. I don't like to share."

"Calm down Siri," Hermione soothed him. "It was a hypothetical situation, but you need to understand. If I choose to hug our friends or be affectionate with them in anyway to express said friendship, you are going to have to just deal with it. Am I understood?"

Sirius growled at her, glaring, shaking his head in the negative. "Sirius Orion Black," she scolded, her voice raising slightly. "I may be yours in every way, but I am still allowed to have relationships with my friends. So help me Sirius, I will tie you up and force you to watch me be affectionate with them if you don't accept this right here and now."

"But Baby," he whined.

"No buts Sirius," she said firmly.

"Fine," he huffed, snuggling his face into her neck, kissing below her jaw softly. Hermione pulled his face up, placing her mouth against his, kissing him passionately in reward, showing him how much she loved him through the kiss.

The pair broke apart when their friends started coughing to get their attention. "As much fun as watching you two make out is," Peter chuckled. "I'd like to continue the game if you don't mind. My answer to your question Luna, is that I love you both being here. It's made us all closer as a group, and made us a lot more honest with one another. I'm not sure if I ever would've told anyone about the Slytherins approaching me if it weren't for you two."

"Honestly Peter," Hermione said softly, with a sad look on her face. "I know for a fact you wouldn't have told anyone, and I know exactly what would have transpired because of it. I am so glad that you told us about it though, it makes everything so much easier now."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Lily asked.

"Uh," she said hesitantly. "You know that whole Sirius being in Azkaban and me not wanting to go into detail about Peter in the future thing?" At seeing their nods, she decided to continue. "Yeah, it all kinda snow-balled from the Slytherins speaking with Peter…"

The group sat in shock for a moment before Peter spoke. "I joined the Death Eaters?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "You were ignored by your best friends in your last year, and the Slytherins played off of that. Your group drifted apart, and by the time it was fixed again, it was already too late. A lot happened afterwards and that Peter doesn't exist anymore, and never will again."

"What'd I do Hermione?" Peter asked softly.

"I won't discuss that," she said firmly. "Telling you events like that, well let's just say it probably wouldn't end well. It was a mistake, and will not be taking place in this time, so it doesn't matter. I will never speak of what Peter did or didn't do, so don't try and ask. And don't even bother asking Luna," she said in a harsh voice when she caught the glances that her friends threw her way. "She doesn't know Peter's involvement."

"Okay Baby," Sirius agreed. "If you aren't telling us, it must be for a reason, so I won't bring it up again. My turn to answer though. I love you both being here. One of my best mates is the happiest he has ever been, one of my other best mates might finally get the girl of his dreams, and my final best mate is more open about his life than ever before. Not to mention I got three new friends," here he stopped to smile at Luna, Bill, and Charlie. "And I finally learned what a stand up guy Severus really is," he smiled softly at the man, who returned the gesture.

"But all of that doesn't even come close to how I feel about you both being here," he continued, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "I found my soul mate. A girl who finally understands everything about me, and accepts it all, even if it isn't all good. As much as I love you all and am happy about what their appearance has meant for this group, I am selfish. I love them being here because I got Hermione out of it. I am so fucking glad that I finally got my girl."

Hermione smiled softly at him, kissing him on the cheek before snuggling into his chest, sighing happily as his arms tightened around her. "I love being here. It was the best decision of my life. Luna is much happier here, and she isn't alone anymore, which I love. I get to meet all of you when you are in your prime, well minus Bill and Charlie, I already knew you in your prime. To top off great new friends, and helping my older friend, I got the love of my life back, and we get to continue being happy. I'm not sure it could get much better than this." She felt Sirius kiss the top of her head when she finished speaking.

"Well I agree with a lot of what has already been said," James said as he smiled at his friends. "I got amazing new friends, as well as fixing and strengthening the relationships with my older friends. Having you guys here is an absolute blast, and I am lucky to be able to call you my friends."

"I agree with James," Lily answered. "But I would also like to include that I love the fact that there are finally other girls in our group that don't drool over the boys and aren't complete bitches." Those assembled laughed at her assessment of the other girls they know.

"Well," Severus spoke in a clear, smooth voice. "I think I had the most to gain from you both coming here. No Remus, Sirius," he said softly, halting their attempts at a protest. "It's true. You all at least had each other before they showed up. I had no one, other than a group of bastards that just wanted me to join their ranks as a Death Eater. By Hermione and Luna coming here, I got friends. People who actually care about me and talk to me because they want to. So yeah. I got the most out of them being here."

"Happy to do it Sev," Hermione laughed, sharing a look with Luna. "Hopefully now that you have friends you will loosen up and won't scare the shite out of the 1st years you teach. On the first day of classes I might add. I can't even tell you how many times you have wanted to kill me over the years. You were kinda bitter, and it all was because of your school days."

"Why exactly did Severus want to kill you?" James asked with a laugh.

"Um many reasons," she blushed. "I lit his robe on fire in 1st year, stole from his potions store my 2nd year, cast Expeliarmus on him with Harry and Ron, thus knocking him unconscious my 3rd year, as well as helping Sirius escape from the dementors when he was supposed to receive the Kiss my 3rd year. Uh other than being an 'insufferable know-it-all' as he liked to call me, that's all I did to him.. I think."

"Wow," Charlie said in awe.

"I see that wow, and I raise it a why?" Bill said from next to him.

"Well," Hermione said shyly. "I kinda thought he was attempting to curse Harry while he was flying, so I lit his robes on fire to break the eye contact. Turns out he was attempting to save Harry, so I felt rather foolish. I stole boomslang from him so that I could brew poly juice for myself, Harry, and Ron. We were trying to discover if Draco opened the Chamber of Secrets… Turns out that Ginny was doing it because she was being possessed by a part of Tom Riddle's sole."

"The triple jinx thing was an accident," she continued, while watching the expressions on the people's faces around her. "We had just found Sirius, and believed him to have committed a crime as well as trying to kill Harry, and we thought that Remus was helping him. When he was about to explain, Sev revealed himself by taking off Harry's cloak that he had left at the base of the Whomping Willow. He was going to kill Sirius, so we all attempted to disarm him to hear his side of the story. Turns out Sirius was telling the truth. Sev made his excuses that Sirius had Confounded us though, so we didn't get into trouble."

"As for the saving Sirius thing," she chuckled. "Well, Severus was rather insistent that he be executed for his crimes. He was still rather cranky with him for how he was treated when he was younger, and then the crime he was accused of didn't help. I helped Harry save him because Harry needed someone, and then my own reasons of thinking Sirius is hot."

"And the know-it-all thing?" Severus asked, clearly amused.

"Ah yes," she smirked at him. "I personally think you did that just to annoy me. That and a muggle born 1st year that constantly has her hand in the air because she knows the answers to everything probably helped." The group laughed loudly at her admission.

"I love it," Bill said. "Even if you did scare the shite out of me when you walked up to us, said our names, and handed us letters." Hermione smirked at him and stuck her tongue out playfully, to which he returned the gesture, making them both laugh.

"I love you both being here," Charlie said. "I actually have friends besides my brother. We're happier, and I can tell that you both are as well."

"Well," Luna said airily. "I can say for certain that I love being here. I have best friends that accept me for who I am, instead of judging me for what I am. I have the love of my life, my mate. I have everything I have ever wanted. Life couldn't be better, and I couldn't be happier."

Remus kissed the side of her head before smiling at the group. "Final question. If you could have anything you want right now, what would it be?"

"Rose," Peter answered without a thought. "I want her to love me back."

"That's a tough question," Sirius smiled. "I want everything to stay how it is now between all of us, being as close as we are. But the only thing I want is to spend the rest of my life with my girl."

"And I with you Sirius," Hermione responded, running her hands alone his arms that were around her waist. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with Lily," James said softly. "It's all I've wanted for the last 5 years, and it's all I want now."

"For James to stop being stupid," Lily joked, before she saw the hurt look on his face. "Meaning that I would like for you to realize that I'm already yours, which I thought you would've figured out by now." James smiled and grabbed her hand, twining his fingers through hers.

"I don't really know," Severus answered. "I mean I finally have friends, so I guess for Hermione to hurry up and find me a girlfriend." His friends laughed at him, while Hermione stuck her tongue out. He playfully glared back at her.

I guess mine would be to be like this forever," Bill said shyly. "Having my friends, my little brother, and my sister around all the time. I'm happy like this, and I never want it to end." The group smiled at his answer, agreeing with him.

"Percy to be taken back wherever he came from," Charlie said in a serious voice. "I mean dang, he really doesn't fit in with us."

"Char," Bill scolded lightly. "That's not a very nice way to speak of your baby brother, even if it is true.

"To be with Remus forever," Luna said dreamily. "Well that, and for the full moon to never rise again."

"You have my agreement there love," Remus chuckled. "Well changing the name Remus to Luna anyways." His friends laughed lightly, causing him to blush.

"Hey," Hermione said slightly excited. "I think that is the first time I have ever gone through that game without someone's hand turning colors. We didn't even try to lie to one another."

"Why would we?" James asked her. "We're friends, and friends don't lie to each other."

"Try telling that to Ron and Harry," Hermione laughed, Luna joining in after a few seconds. "Those two always tried to lie to me. Didn't help that I knew them well enough to tell when they were lying as well as their hand turning colors."

"Why in the world would my son lie?" Lily asked in a scandalized voice.

"Uh," Luna said, looking at Hermione. "I'm not sure that we should tell you that."

"Well why ever not?" she asked.

"Well because it would be slightly awkward talking to his mother and father about who Harry masturbated to, and how often," Hermione answered with a shrug of her shoulders, causing Lily to turn beet red. "See, betcha don't want to know now do you?" Lily shook her head in the negative very quickly, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Really?" Sirius asked in a low tone. "Why in the world would you ask him a question like that?"

"Oh it wasn't phrased like that," Luna answered smugly. "I asked the question of if Hermione had ever been in any of their dreams, and in what capacity, for all of said dreams. Ron and Harry's answers were quite amusing."

Sirius started growling softly, so only Hermione could hear him. "Calm down Sirius," she ordered. "You do realize that you are getting jealous of two boys that have not even been born yet right? I know that it upsets you but to be fair, we did grow up together, so it would have been odd had they not had dreams about me. It's okay though. Ron fancies Lavender, and Harry was with Ginny, his soul mate remember?"

"Still doesn't mean I like it," he snapped.

"Damn," Severus said, looking at the couple. "Is he going to get better or worse after you two, uh….. Let's go with consummate."

"Worse," James, Lily, Remus, and Hermione answered as one.

"Great," the rest of the boys groaned while Luna just smiled at Hermione.

"Well I think it's wonderful," Luna said happily. "I mean sure, he's protective and possessive, but I'd rather that than a man who didn't care for her or who treated her like shite. So yes, I am quite happy with how he is."

"Thank you," Sirius replied, happy that one person was on his side, his tone slightly hurt because of Hermione's response.

"Sirius," Hermione said, as she leaned down to whisper into his ear. "It had nothing to do with you Orion. I love you and I will always love you. I was just slightly embarrassed about our friends talking about our sex life. I'm as possessive of you as you are of me."

"Damn straight," Sirius replied, turning her head until her mouth met his. He applied more pressure to her lips, sliding his hand back into her hair, gripping it tightly so he was in control of the kiss and her movements.

"Okay seriously, Sirius," James laughed. "We have young eyes here. I'm pretty sure you have a bedroom for that sort of thing. Not to mention the fact that we are supposed to be heading down to dinner in about 5 minutes."

"Dammit," he murmured against her lips before pecking her softly once more and pulling away. "I hate you Jamie."

"Love you too Siri," James laughed.

"Joy," Severus dead panned. "Dinner."

"Hey Sev," Hermione said, knowing his problem. "You do realize that now that we live here, you don't have to eat with the Slytherins right? They can't do shite to you when you are around us, and we're always together. Plus then Peter will have a partner that actually knows what they are doing in classes."

"You make a fair point," Severus said in a slightly happier voice. "But what will the rest of the Gryffindors say about me sitting with you?"

"They can piss off or face the wrath of the Marauders," Sirius replied in a serious voice.

"We got your back Phoenix," James supplied. "You're one of us now."

"Well," Hermione smirked. "On that bromantic note, we need to head to dinner." She jumped off Sirius, and pulled him up, leaving her hand in his after intertwining their fingers.

"A bro-what-ic?" Remus asked curiously as the group walked down the hall.

"Bromantic," Hermione responded. "A bromance is considered a best friend type relationship between two guys when they decide to get all sappy."

"Hey!" three male voices cried out indignantly.

"It doesn't mean you are homosexual boys, so chill," she replied, squeezing Sirius hand as she smiled up at him.

"Still," Severus answered. "Never ever mention this bromance thing again." The other two boys nodded at him, agreeing completely.

"Fine," she huffed. "Spoil sports." They all started laughing as they made their way into the Great Hall together, ignoring the glares and questioning looks that they were receiving from all around them. They took their normal seats, with Severus sitting down next to Charlie, to enjoy dinner in the company of those that they care deeply about.


	30. Author's Note

Hey all. It's Star here. I know you all probably think that I forgot about this story, but I promise you, I haven't. And everyone that is now upset because you thought this was a new chapter, I'm sorry, but I do promise to get a new chapter out to you as soon as possible. Military life has kind of dominated my free time for the last year, but I'm out of school and working now, so I actually have more time that I can spend writing luckily enough. I'm hoping to have new updates on all of my stories within the next month, so thank you to everyone who has read and will read my stories, because there is more to come soon. Thank you again guys. -Star


	31. Chapter 30

_A/N: Hey all. What's going on? I'm so sorry about the long delay. Like I said I joined the Navy, so I had boot camp, and then I went to school for my job, and once out of that I've spent my time learning the ropes on my new job at my work. But now I am settled and I can actually write again, so let's see if I can do this as well as I have been able to. –Star_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

"Hey guys," Hermione said as they were all eating, causing them all to glance up at her.

"What?" They all replied, then started laughing.

"Have you noticed that it is kinda… Quiet in here?" she asked while looking around the silent Great Hall to notice that everyone was staring at their group.

"Let them stare," James said with a shrug. "They don't deserve an answer to what is going on with us."

"No, they don't," Luna said with a smirk, before she shared a look with Hermione. "But…"

Hermione stood up and put her wand against her throat, silently casting the Sonorous charm. "Listen up Hogwarts, and listen well. I am going to say this one time, then never again. This group right here," she gestured to James, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, Charlie, Bill, and Severus. "We're all friends, and we will NEVER be split up, no matter what anyone tries to do. If you have a problem with this, take it up with me, if you think you can out duel me anyways. Otherwise, just accept it and get over yourselves."

She reclaimed her seat, laughing at the astonished looks on her friends faces besides Luna. "What?" she questioned.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked, his voice shaky.

"Easy," she said. "They can't do anything to me. Even if they tried to hex me, they would fail. No one in this room besides the Professors have more skill than I do with dueling. And by the time I get done working with you guys on it all, they won't be able to mess with you either. We'll be safe."

Luna smiled at her explanation, and nodded. "Look guys," all eyes turned to her as she started to speak. "Hermione knows what she is doing. She would never put any of us in danger. I trust her with my life."

"Thanks Luna," Hermione said softly. "But they will understand soon why I did what I did. And I will never regret it."

Luna shrugged and they all returned to their meals, talking quietly amongst themselves as everyone else in the school settled down and started talking again. When they were finished, Hermione started surveying all of the girls in the school, trying to find one that she could try and fix Severus up with, but finding something wrong with every girl that she saw; but she only checked three of the tables. Finally she let her eyes sweep over the table that was full of green and silver.

She focused her attention on a rather small girl that had strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a fair complexion. Her eyes looked kind, and she started at Severus with a curious expression on her face, letting her eyes hit every member of their group in turn, no anger or malice to be found.

"Siri?" she questioned quietly. When he looked over at her, she continued. "Who is she?" her question was completed by the nod in the girl's direction.

"That's Hope Krabill. She is a 5th year," He answered easily, then looked at the happy expression on her face. "What are you planning?"

"I'm thinking I just found a potential girlfriend for Phoenix." The group looked up at her proclamation, and then they looked at the girl in question, to which she lightly blushed and looked down. "What do you think Sev?"

"She's pretty cute," he said as he studied her. "I mean, we'd have to actually talk, but she looks like she's nice enough. It definitely has potential."

The group stood and walked out of the Hall, smirking as they reached the outside of the doors. They all switched into their animagus forms, and took off running; James and Lily pausing to throw Remus and Luna on their respective backs.

When they reached their portrait, they switched back and said their password, walking into their room, laughing together like only friends who have secrets can. Without words, they all started walking to their rooms, knowing instinctively that it was time to turn in for all of them.

When Hermione entered her room after tucking Bill and Charlie in, she was surprised to find out that Sirius wasn't in bed, and she couldn't find him in the room at all. She yelped as a large black dog jumped towards her, morphing into her boyfriend as it did, landing in front of her, and pining her back against the closed door. His eyes were heated, and she gulped softly at the feelings that look gave her.

"Sirius," she whispered softly, not having time to say anymore as his lips crashed down on hers, his arms winding tightly around her hips, hers moving up around his neck as she kissed him back.

Sirius let his hands slide down her ass to the back of her thighs, flexing his arms as he lifted her up, so that she was pressed between the door and his chest. He let a soft groan fall from his lips as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her core into him as she softly bit his lower lip.

"Hermione" he breathed as he pulled back slightly from her lips, only to have her reconnect their lips, sweeping her tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch. He pulled her off of the door, walking backwards over to their bed with her still in his arms. When the back of his knees hit the bed, he fell backwards, so that she landed on top of him.

She starts softly giggling as he moved them back towards the center of the bed, but stopped abruptly when he flipped them over, hovering above her on his hands, their lower halves still touching. "Hermione," he whispered again softly as he lifted a hand to run his thumb over her cheek. He bent his head slowly to her neck, biting down gently, lightly suckling on the skin. Hermione let a moan escape her lips as he bit down, her hand moving to grip at his hair, holding him in place.

"Siri," she whimpered back softly in pleasure. "Please don't tease me Sirius. I've waited so long for this."

He pulled back so he could look at her eyes, lightly grinding his hips into hers. "What have you waited for Love? What do you want?"

"You know the answer to that already Sirius," she whined, lifting her hips to grind against his, causing a soft moan to escape from his lips.

"Say it Hermione," he growled into her ear. "I want to hear you say it."

"Damn it Sirius," she exclaimed. "I want you. Right now. Please Sirius."

Sirius let his hand move towards her chest, squeezing her breast gently, smiling against her neck as she inhaled sharply. "Sirius," she breathed as she arched her back, pushing her chest harder against his hand. She felt him shift as he brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her passionately, his hand still gently massaging her breast, lightly pinching her nipple through her shirt, swallowing her noises by kissing her harder.

He let his hand drift down her stomach, smiling against her lips as she let out a whimper in protest. He pulled back from her, moving both of his hands down to the hem of her shirt. "You're sure you want this Baby?" he asked, feeling his heart skip as she nodded back at him. "Okay. I love you Hermione," he whispers as he starts to pull her shirt off of her body.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

_A/N: I know it's short, and that I'm evil. But don't worry, there is definitely more to come. Thankfully I'm not really experiencing writer's block, so I will be updating this again soon. Take care guys, and I hope you enjoyed it. -Star _


End file.
